Remember
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Remember ... una y otra ves. ¿ Que es lo que quieres que recuerde? - Harry grito desesperado, para luego darse cuenta que era observado por todos los presentes.Voldemort invoco algo peligroso, algo que realmente se desaria de Harry Potter
1. Before and Later

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 01 – Before and Later**

Era una batalla épica….

Los hechizos salían de todos lados, y de distintos colores ( mayormente verdes furiosos ) Algunos caían, otros los esquivaban. "PROTEGO" era el grito de toda La Orden del Fénix, "Avada Kedavra" era el grito de los Mortifagos.

Harry Potter había corrido en dirección del Bosque Prohibido, detrás de lord Voldemort, seguido por Hermione y Ron. EL Niño-que-vivió tenia un mal presentimiento, había visto los ojos de aquel ser maligno, y la chispa roja en sus pupilas había demostrado que tenia un plan demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el revuelo de las criaturas mágicas en el bosque, tratando de no perder la capa de su enemigo, que se perdía entre los árboles.

Llego hasta la sima de una colina, la cual nunca había sabido que había. En el medio de esta, se levantaban grandes piedras, colocadas en círculos, mostrando en el centro una que daba entender que era de sacrificio. Harry abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de su enemigo declarado de Hogwarts estaba allí … desmayado, completamente desnudo, solo cubierto por una sabana negra de seda, con bordes dorados, llevando extraños símbolos en ella, que hasta la propia Hermione desconocía.

La risa macabra llamo la atención de los tres, observando que estaban siendo rodeados por mortifagos. Levantando sus varitas, apuntando a cada uno de los que se iban acercando.

Harry Potter – Voldemort había prácticamente escupido el nombre – Me haces el honor de llegar justo a tiempo – este sonrió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconciente de Draco Malfoy, acariciando primero sus piernas desnudas, hasta llegar a su pecho – Hermoso, verdad? – sus manos huesudas, sus uñas largas, marcaban su piel blanca, despacio, en una forma depravatoria, y desagradable.

Nooo!!! – se escucho no muy lejos, Riddle sonrió, cuando vio que sus hombres traían a la rastra a Lucius, estaba en un pésimo estado, ya no presentaba sus cabellos pulcramente peinados, y su rostro altivo, ahora mostraba desesperación, viejos y nuevos golpes, y algo de sangre, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas – Por favor, Mi Lord, no lo haga con mi hijo – este sonrió aun mas, acercándosele, prácticamente ignorando al morocho de ojos verdes.

Pero si para eso lo criaste, para serme útil algún día. Y sabes que? Ese día ha llegado

No!!! Por favor!!! No, él no!!! – el hombre trato de liberarse.

_Crucio_ … - fue lo único que se escucho, antes que los gritos desgarradores rompieran el silencio del bosque, mostrando que algunas bestias que estaban cerca, salieran espantadas - Te explicare, Potter – se giro hasta la pira – En este momento algunos estarán entreteniendo a los Aurores en Hogward, mientras nosotros estemos aquí. Luego de pasarme largas noches planeando como liberarme de ti, y tu Orden. Luego de descubrir al traidor, y ver si podía encontrar la última pieza de mi plan – hizo una pausa, cuando hizo señas a Bellatrix, acercándole un gran libro, de tapas rojas, casi como la sangre, y de un extraño símbolo en su lomo. Hermione casi chillo sabiendo que significaba, Voldemort sonrió con desagrado – Debo admitir que para ser una sangre sucia, eres inteligente.

Es … imposible – susurro, atrayendo las miradas de sus dos compañeros – Es … es un libro de demonios – Ron casi no entendió, pero sabia que la palabra demonio era algo muy malo, pero Harry palideció.

Me estas diciendo que "realmente" existe ese libro – se giro hacia Riddle – Que en todo mundo mágico, existe ese libro … - casi termino susurrando cuando pudo entender el significado de las piedras, el circulo, y el sacrificio – Traerá un demonio de los infiernos, y provocara un Apocalipsis en el Mundo mágico.

Exacto – este rió – Atrápenlos!!! – grito.

No pudieron proveer que les quitaran las varitas, los ataran con lasos mágicos, y cayeran al suelo. A lo lejos se podían escuchar que los Aurores se acercaban, y eso alivio un poco a los tres, pero la sonrisa de Voldemort los hizo dudar. Los mortifagos empezaron a irse, mientras él abría el libro y empezaba a leer ciertos párrafos.

Isla karun meslot mortig!!! Isla karun meslot mortig!!! Isla karun meslot mortig!!! Ika noval trion igon noval!!! Isla karun meslot mortig!!! – el viento se volvió violento, levantando hojas, ramas secas, hasta pequeñas piedras – Ikara niegu yutre nopiu – Harry pudo ver como el director Dumbledore llegaba, pero no podía traspasar aquella barrera que habían levantado las rocas. Este le gritaba algo, pero en sus oídos solo escuchaba la vos de Riddle, recitando – Kliyar yaplan invonal invonal – una gran puerta se abrió por sobre sus cabezas, los pocos aurores que habían llegado casi retrocedieron de espanto.

Era una especie de remolino, donde se podía observar que había especies de cuerpos girando en un mar de lamento, gritos y fuegos fatuos parecía tratar de salir de allí. Lord Voldemort sonrió, retrocediendo despacio, alejándose de una especie de garra que salía de ahí, en dirección del cuerpo inconciente de Draco Malfoy. Quien despacio se iba despertando, abriendo sus ojos grises, encontrándose con un rostro sangrienta y de largos dientes filosos, con su mano casi atrapándolo. Este grito con todas sus fuerzas, quiso bajar de la pira, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada a ella, la sabana voló lejos, llegando hasta la puerta inter dimensional, desasiéndose en llamas azules al contacto de esta.

Harry, uso magia sin varita, para anular las sogas mágicas, pero no tenia tiempo de desatar a los otros dos, solo atino a correr hasta donde estaba el rubio, tomo una rama que volaba por allí, y la clavo en la mano, haciendo que el demonio gritara, enfurecido. Aprovechando tal cosa, logro desatarlo, y alejarlo de la furia de aquel ente.

Sus pesadillas se hicieron reales, cuando vio que este bajaba, mostrando su cuerpo completo. Era realmente alto, encorvado, pareciera en un estado de descomposición, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el lugar, sus fauces parecían aun mas aterradoras, y sus garras, mas afiladas. Retrocedieron hasta llegar a la barrera, la cual aun seguía intacta, Harry observo al director, que lo miraba con miedo, y desesperación, intentaba bajar aquella protección, pero no había caso, era magia desconocida y muy poderosa.

Observo a sus amigos, que habían logrado levantarse y retroceder, Draco Malfoy estaba escondido prácticamente debajo de su capa, él lo había cubierto inconcientemente su desnudes. El demonio se fue acercando, gruñendo, gritando, demostrando las intensiones de que los mataría. El rubio lo observo por un momento, sus ojos destellaban miedo, pánico y mucho dolor, una lagrima salio de uno de ellos y resbalo por la mejilla. Harry como hipnotizado, solo le sonrió y se le acerco, para besar su frente. Lo apretó aun mas a su cuerpo y ambos cerraron sus ojos. La bestia levanto su garra, y dio el zarpazo …

……………………

…………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………….

HARRY!!! CUIDADO!!! – se escuchó el grito, luego de la explosión. Este invoco un escudo, aquel pedazo de metal retorcido en llamas, rebotó, para luego caer no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Vamos!!!! – le dijo a su compañero, tomándolo de la mano, saliendo en dirección de donde estaban los demás peleando – Draco cuidado! – le dijo al rubio cuando invoco el fuego en su mano, y lo lanzo hacia uno de los Dementores que los atacaban – Presta mas atención.

No me fastidies – le reprocho mientras invocaba en su mano una especie de medallón, el cual lanzaba grandes esferas de luz, golpeando a las bestias, atontándolas, lo suficiente para poder salir de allí.

Vamos! Salvemos a los niños – un muchacho les acerco corriendo pasando de largo, llegando a una especie de orfanato ya en ruinas, donde una docena de pequeños niños lloraban de miedo ante la batalla que se encontraba fuera.

No se preocupen. Ya no lloren – Harry trataba de calmarlos, mientras tomaba algunos en brazos – Vamos, debemos irnos de aquí – miro a Draco quien llevaba a tres niños – Lucius – le dijo al otro acompañante – Abre una puerta – le ordeno.

El otro muchacho, de cabellos largos rubios, casi albinos, de ojos grises iguales a los de Draco, pero la diferencia que apenas se llevaban 10 años. Extendió su mano, recitando un conjuro en un idioma que ellos no entendían. Una pequeña luz se vio en la pared, se extendió lo suficiente para abrir una puerta ínter dimensional, del otro lado, se veía unos jardines secos, muertos, pero para ellos no importaban. Pasaron rápidamente, justo en el momento indicado.

_Desmaius – _el hechizo golpeo la espalda de Lucius, haciéndolo caer por la puerta, siendo atrapado por Harry. Observo a su atacante, con odio y rencor.

Maldito Auror! – le dijo entre dientes, pero este solo le sonrió son sorna – Ya veras Weasley, te haré pagar una a una …- y la puerta desapareció.

---

**Nota de la autora: **

**XD mi primer Harry/Draco ... (publicado ) por ke ya tengo dos en camino pero hasta que realmente me adapte a estos dos, me falta mucho.**

**Agradezcan a mis musas por este fanfic ...**

**... aborrezcan a mis musas por no continuar los demás fan fics XD**

**matta neee!!!!!**


	2. Now

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 02 – Now**

La puerta de cristal se levantaba luego del gran jardín muerto. Los niños corrieron ha su interior, llamando a sus padres, quienes los recibieron con alegría. Draco y Harry llevaban a Lucius desmayado.

Padre! – el morocho grito cuando lo vio bajar de las escaleras, junto a su tía – Han atacado a Lucius – le dijo mientras este le hacia señas a su acompañante para que lo asistiera – Los aurores nos atacaron, llegaron de la nada, como si estuvieran esperándonos – se acerco hasta este, cuando su compañero era llevado en una camilla hasta la enfermería – Solo pudimos traer a estos niños, el resto se los llevaron, de seguro a Hogwards, debemos rescatarlos, antes que les hagan algo, sino, yo me lo perdonaría – dijo exaltado – Estaba ese Weasley, ataco como todo cobarde, por la espalda, yo no pude hacer nada, Padre … esto se esta volviendo una locura … no se como …. – pero los dedos del adulto callaron sus labios. La respiración de Harry era agitada, pero al verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas rojas-castañas, lo hizo sonreír nervioso, para luego ser abrazado cariñosamente – Padre – susurro despacio.

No te preocupes – la vos salio algo sedosa, con un siseo – Primero deberemos coordinar como entrar en aquella fortaleza, luego rescataremos a todos los que han capturado. Los Malfoy, Black, Zabini, Parkinson, Lestrange, a todos, te lo prometo, Harry – acaricio su rostro, despacio, con sus dedos huesudos, con sus uñas largas, pero al morocho no parecía molestarle.

Claro Padre, y haremos pagar a todos esos aurores, seguidores del malvado Brujo Dumbledore que nosotros los Mortifagos, lograremos un mundo mágico donde todos podemos vivir, los muggles, sangre limpia y mestiza a la ves.

Ahora ve a descansar – su "padre" beso su frente.

Antes iré a ver a Lucius, seguro que Draco querrá verlo antes de ir a descansar – este asintió. Los vio tomarse de la mano y salir en dirección del pasillo, hacia la enfermería.

Los ojos de este, se volvieron completamente rojos, y su rostro mostró una sonrisa. Se giro y volvió a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación. Donde se sentó frente a la chimenea. Un animal repto hasta el, enrollándose entre sus piernas y depositar su cabeza en su regazo. La lengua de la serpiente, parecía impaciente, este no dijo nada, pero parecía que todo había salido como él quería ( y eso esperaba ) Harry era su hijo y nadie podría quitárselo ahora y nunca.

----------

La mansión poseía un ala especial, donde eran atendido todos los heridos. Casi al final, estaba Lucius, boca abajo, con la espalda al descubierto. Una gran herida, una mancha precisamente, mostraba su piel blanca, justo donde el hechizo había impactado. Este parecía gemir entre sueños, ya que cuando Pansy Parkinson le colocaba una poción para calmarlo, parecía que se agitaba.

Va estar bien – les dijo a ambos muchachos, sin mirarlos – Debe descansar, pero ese Desmaius ha sido con mucha sarna, casi como en ves de desmayarlo, le quemara la piel

Ese maldito Weasley – murmuro Draco.

Vayan a descansar, o los revisare a cada uno, a ver si tienen alguna herida – la muchacha se había girado para apuntarles con su varita.

Nos vemos – ambos dijeron cuando se tomaron de la mano y salieron de allí, subiendo por las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, ambos se miraron … se atrajeron mutuamente … y empezaron a besarse.

Harry había tomado la cintura de Draco, para levantarlo y de allí, este lo rodeara con sus piernas, cargándolo hasta la cama. Sin dejar de besarse, empezaron a desnudarse. El morocho llevaba un traje negro, mientras que el rubio un traje blanco, los botones parecían que se desprendían solo, dejando el pecho blanco al descubierto, para ser marcado por los labios del morocho. El ritual siguió debajo de las sabanas rojas de ceda, los gemidos quedaron dentro de la habitación. El sudor y el olor a sexo impregnado en la piel. Los vaivenes, los besos, las caricias, los pequeños espasmos. Todo una coordinación del amor entre los dos.

….

…..

…….. Era ya tarde, y sentía frió. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, observo las cortinas de la habitación corridas, y la luz de la luna llenaba el lugar. Con cautela salio de entre los brazos de su pareja, y desnudo se acerco hasta el gran ventanal, tomando las gruesas cortinas para cerrarlas.

La figura en el jardín muerto, llamo su atención. Era alguien de contextura algo grande, pero aun así, caminaba encorvado, con dificultad, como tanteando el lugar, por donde caminar. Harry lo observo con cuidado, quizás seria uno de los refugiados que su Padre había acogido. Rió de costado, su "padre". El ser que lo había encontrado luego de años, cuidado y dado todo el cariño, Lo había arrebatado de las manos de los Brujos que querían derrocarlo, diciéndole que "su padre" era el malo.

Suspiro, con la intención de cerrar las cortinas, pero allí estaba aquella figura, ahora observándolo… sintió escalofríos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha ya gastada y vieja, como si fuera un pordiosero. Levanto su brazo mostrando sus manos largas y cadavéricas. Harry sintió que algo intentaba entrar en su cabeza, algo pesado, algo que le hacia dolor, retrocedió un poco, llevándose las manos a esta, y caer de rodillas.

Sintió un murmullo cerca, "algo" revolvía sus memorias, y parecía que quisiera sacárselas:- Basta!! – grito. Los vidrios estallaron, cuando vio que un cuerpo salía volando por la ventana.

Harry!!! – Draco llego hasta él, abrazándolo – GUARDIAS!!! – grito desesperado, cuando varios hombres de negro entraron – En el jardín!!! Alguien acaba de salir expedido, encuéntrenlo!!!! – los mortifagos salieron por el gran ventanal – Harry, escúchame, cálmate – le decía despacio, observando que el morocho perdía el control de su magia – Vamos, soy yo, Draco, el dragón blanco – tomo su rostro, y no le gusto lo que vio. Los ojos esmeralda estaban como idos – Vamos, regresa a mi – le dijo mientras lo besaba despacio – Harry, Fénix, vamos, has caso al dragón.

Que paso??? – el padre del morocho aparecía, observándolos con sorpresa.

Alguien ataco a Harry – el hombre se acerco, mostrándose con su apariencia de no haber descansado, sus ojos rojos-castaño se posaron en los verdes del muchacho.

_Hijo, respóndeme_ – siseo en parsel – _Harry sea lo que estés viendo, no es cierto – _su vos sonó hipnotizante – _Harry … Harry …- _la vos de su padre logro la atención.

_Padre_? – le respondió en un siseo – _Ese hombre … - _empezó a hablar, pero las lagrimas ocuparon su rostro, para luego observar a Draco.

No hemos encontrado a nadie, Mi Lord – los guardias volvían, haciendo una reverencia, observando al morocho.

Imposible – protesto Draco – Yo lo vi. Salio expedido por la magia de Harry, fue quien rompió el ventanal – se giro hacia el Lord – Os juro señor, vi. a alguien.

Y como era esta persona?? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Era … - de repente se cayo, tratando de pensar – Estaba vestido de … negro, solo sus manos mostraba, eran blancas, y como quemadas, en estado cadavérico – el lord levanto una de sus cejas, solo por unos segundos.

Vigilen los alrededores, quizás haya sido un auror, o un espía. Revisen a los refugiados – los hombres hicieron una reverencia y salieron de allí – Vayan a la enfermería, que Blaise lo revise, y duerman allí –acaricio los cabellos del morocho con cariño – Mañana los cambiaremos de habitación, trasladaremos todo lo necesario para que no vuelvan a atacarlos.

Si mi Lord – el rubio le dio una pequeña reverencia, mientras tomaba a Harry entre sus brazos, y con pasos erráticos, lo llevaba hasta las escaleras, bajando muy despacio por ellas.

El Lord se quedo solo en el lugar, llego hasta la ventana rota, y de allí mirar el jardín. La luna iluminaba su rostro pálido, resaltando sus cabellos oscuros, y sus ojos rojos. Se giro para salir de allí, pero se detuvo al mirarse al espejo, en la oscuridad mostraba aquel rostro que poseía a los 30 años, con su elegancia y su porte, pero bajo la luna el reflejo mostraba lo que realmente era. Salio de allí, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Solo se escucho el crujir del espejo antes de caer en pedazos.

-------

En Hogward …

Uno de los aurores entraba molesto, furioso, hasta casi con la intención de hacer cruciatos a cualquiera que le preguntara si su presa se le había escapado. Entro al gran comedor, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí, cenando. Ignorándolos a todos, llego hasta su Señor, haciendo una reverencia.

Debo suponer que se te ha escapado … otra ves – la vos suave de Dumbledore, parecía tranquila, pero sus ojos claros mostraba que por dentro quizás estuviera algo molesto.

Lo lamento, Señor Director, pero no estaba solo, el hijo del lord lo acompañaba, y el … hechicero del otro mundo. Abrió esa puerta y pasaron, pero logre alcanzar a uno de ellos, pero la puerta se cerro rápidamente.

Mmmm … - se recostó un poco en su gran sillón, mientras observaba al pelirrojo molesto, este sonrió – Auror Weasley, ha hecho un gran trabajo. Puede ir a cenar

Gracias, Señor Director – le hizo otra reverencia y se dirigió a una de las mesas que recibieron con preguntas y bromas.

Albus – una de las damas que acompañaba su mesa, McGonagall, su mano derecha.

No te preocupes, Minerva. Para la próxima podremos atraparlo. Si logramos obtener al dragón, tendremos al fénix..- Corto un poco de la carne que les habían servido, pero el director no era tonto, sabia que algo le molestaba – Quieres hablar luego de la cena?

Si – fue la escueta respuesta, mientras tomaba una de las copas con vino. Observando las cuatro grandes mesas que había allí. Aurores, con sus familias, gente del Gobierno y otros extranjeros, habían llegado hasta el Mundo mágico a ayudar a desterrar aquella plaga, Lord Voldemort, defensor de los mestizos y los muggles.

La cena termino, y el pelirrojo se dirigió hasta las mazmorras, iba a ver a los nuevos capturados, y de paso … visitar a su "esclava". Bajo hasta el laboratorio de pociones, encontrándose con aquel experto, el que le daba las suficientes dosis para enfrentar a los mortifagos. Sus cabellos oscuros, por los vapores de las pociones parecían grasientos, pero aun así estaban pulcramente atados a una coleta, sus ojos cafés se posaron en los azules de Ron Weasley, para sonreírle calidamente, como era su forma de ser. Se giro buscando un tapón para la poción que había terminado, entregándosela.

Aquí tienes, bastante Veritaserum, para los niños – le dijo mientras le daba una canasta con otras pociones – También tienes Multijugos, y Matalobos, te servirán para "el" – le dijo mientras sonreía.

Gracias Neville – el pelirrojo mostraba interés en el contenido – Pero creo que solo usaremos una botella del Veritaserum, son niños, y mucho no se les puede sacar, pero quizás pueda hacer algo con el Multijugos.

Mientras puedas averiguar como encontrar su fortaleza, mejor – le dio unas palmadas en su hombro, para girarse y revolver otro caldero que había allí.

Y has sacado algo de tu … mascota? – Ron dijo con malicia, mientras sus pasos se acercaban hasta una puerta, en el fondo del laboratorio.

No – dijo serio – No ha despertado aun de la ultima dosis que le di para llevarlo a la suspensión inanimada. Como si sus visiones ahora no vinieran a él, si eso llegara a suceder, tendré que deshacerme de él.

Es una lastima – Ron dijo mientras iba hasta la puerta de salida – La verdad que seria un desperdicio, algunos de nuestros hombres necesitan diversión – le guiño el ojo picaramente.

Lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo antes que cerrar la puerta al salir.

Neville Longbottom dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para dirigirse al fondo, tomar la perilla de la puerta de madera, y abrirla. En su interior mostraba a un muchacho, durmiendo agitadamente, atado a la cama, de pies y manos. Sus ropas solo se reducían a unos pantalones desabrochados, mostrando un poco de sus vellos pubicos.

Se le acerco despacio, toco su piel afiebrada, deslizando sus dedos hasta el borde del pantalón. Donde jugo un poco con aquella mata oscura que sobresalía, el cuerpo de Theodore Nott se estremeció, y gimió despacio, cuando sintió que aquellos dedos subían hasta sus tetillas, donde se levantaron duras, invitando a degustarlas.

Po … Po … - intento decir algo, Neville se sorprendió, hacia ya varias noches que no hablaba entre sueños. Se acerco despacio, al verlo mover sus labios. sentía su aliento, calido y casi desesperado.

Shhhh … tranquilo – susurro, mientras depositaba varios pesos en su piel.

Ven … vendrá … - empezó a balbucear – vendrá por él …

Quien? – pregunto despacio, para no espantarlo.

Ven… dra… a llevárselo. Y na… nadie podrá detenerlo.

Eso es Nott, háblame, dime, que ves en el futuro – Neville se había emocionado, al fin estaba diciendo algo que le serviría. Busco en la mesa cercana, unas de las pociones, dándosela a beber, Veritaserum. Le habían recomendado no usarlo, pero si quería saber la verdad de las visiones que tenia, debía darle un poco, solo unas gotas.

El efecto fue despacio, pero no el esperado…

Theodore, empezó a convulsionarse, Neville retrocedió asustado, tirando la poción, pegándose hacia la pared …

El cuerpo dejo de moverse por unos momentos, parecía que no respiraba. El maestro de pociones se llevo la mano hacia su boca, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, había cometido un error muy grave, y el Director Dumbledore, no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Se acerco al cuerpo inerte, y apoyo su mano en el pecho … lo sintió frió …

AAAAHHHHH!!!! – grito de repente, su prisionero, asustándolo, casi cayendo al suelo por la impresión – Maldito Longbottom, que pensabas, matarme!!! – le grito con furia, mientras trataba de safarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban – Maldito Gryffindor suéltame ahora mismo!!! Cuando el jefe de Slytherin te encuentre te desollara vivo!!! SUELTAME!!!! – pero Neville no se movió, es mas, tenia el asombro en su rostro.

Que … que te ha sucedido??? – casi dijo despacio, intentándose acercársele.

Que carajo te importa?! SUELTAME!!! – se movió violentamente, lastimándose – Cuando Snape te agarre, le quitara puntos a tu casa, que ni siquiera Potter los podrá salvar!!! SUELTAME!!! SUELTAME!!!

Por un momento el pocionista se quedo callado, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza:- Snape … Potter – dijo despacio – Quienes son ellos???

----

**Nota de la autora:**

**LAS MUSAS ESTAN VIVAS!!!! **

**No puedo creer que ya tenga el segundo capitulo en el dia, y vos por el tercero …**

**Recen que siga asi hasta que termine el fanfic!!!! AMEN!!! **

**PD: gracias por los comentarios … u.u no pense que les gustaria**


	3. This time

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 03 – This time**

El en despacho del Director, Albus tomaba una de sus copas de licor de limón, mientras esperaba que Minerva se acercara. Con su elegancia inglesa, se sentó en un sillón cerca de este, y con amabilidad acepto el líquido.

Albus – empezó a decir ella – Hay rumores en ciertos lugares del Mundo Mágico – hizo una pausa, para saber si realmente este le prestaba atención – Que criaturas raras se han aparecido, dicen ver hombres de negro, de aspecto pordiosero, como si fueran Dementores, pero no llegan a serlo – el director la miro intrigada.

Y donde se supone que han visto a estos seres?

Donde fue la antigua casa de los Riddle, o en el bosque prohibido. También por el Ministerio de Magia. Pero aun así, como aparecen, desaparecen al instante, pero muchos creen que cuando esta entidad aparecen, todos sienten escalofríos, como si algo presionara su cabeza y quisiera invadirla.

Interesante – dijo mientras se levantaba y revisaba los antiguos libros que poseía – Habrá que presionar aquel que capturamos no hace mucho. Como se llamaba? – pregunto mientras hacia un "Accio Libro".

Lupin, Remus Lupin. El hombre lobo. El que decía que nosotros éramos los que estábamos equivocados. Y que Arthur Weasley estaba vivo. Que ridiculez – dijo moviendo su mano derecha, como si espantara tales ideas.

Pero es un espécimen interesante – se volvió a sentar mientras buscaba dentro de su libro - Aun así, con sus ideas descabelladas, ha dicho muchas cosas interesantes, como la historia de un elegido, y que es el arma para derrotar a Voldemort – leyó intensamente hasta encontrar un párrafo en particular – Minerva, no te preocupes, esta guerra terminara mucho antes de lo que esperamos.

Por el bien del Mundo Mágico, espero que así sea – término su copa, dejándola sobre la mesita, para luego salir dándole un saludo con la cabeza.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore se quedo solo, este sonrió despacio cuando paso sus dedos por unos párrafos de aquel extraño libro. Un idioma el cual mucho no conocía, pero al pasar los años había aprendido a interpretarlo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado de la figura que estaba no muy lejos de este.

Dumbledore, sintió una molestia en su cabeza, casi como una presión, cuando sus ojos buscaron el causante, allí estaba, aquella figura que había escuchado hablar, sus ropas eran viejas, negras y rotas, como McGonogal le había descrito, estaba semi encorvado, costándole sostenerse de piel, uno de sus brazos estaba extendido, mostrando sus manos blancas, y huesudas, señalándolo.

El Director se movimientos lentos dejo el libro sobre su escritorio, alejándose de la figura, que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Un extraño brillo salio de sus ojos, cuando se giro y con un movimiento de su varita, aquel extraño ser salio volando contra la gran puerta. Un gemido provino de este, y Albus pensó que no era un ente, quizás una persona usando magia. Con pasos cautelosos se aseguro que estaba desmayado, apunto con su varita, y trato de descubrir su rostro, justo al mismo tiempo que se disponía a agacharse el sujeto dijo algo en un susurro, y el propio Dumbledore salio expedido hacia atrás, golpeándose contra los estantes de libros. Sorprendido se levanto, conjurando un "crucio" pero el rayo solo golpeo la pared, aquella figura ya no estaba.

Albus!! Albus!! – del otro lado de las puertas, golpeaban para saber si le sucedía algo. El ruido y la sensación de magia extraña llamo su atención. Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a Minerva y Hook entrar con las varitas en alza.- Escuchamos ruidos, además Siniestra empezó a decir que algo malo pasaba, que algo malo te pasaba a ti! Nunca la había visto tan histérica.

No te preocupes querida – palmeo su mano, cuando esta lo ayudo a levantarse de entre los libros tirados

Pero Albus, algo te ha atacado. Y si aun esta en Hogwars es peligroso.

Te aseguro que lo que fuera, ya se ha ido … - dijo con calma, levantando el libro que había estado leyendo.

Era ese ente, verdad? – Minerva se le acerco despacio, todos los que habían llegado lo miraron expectante.

Si – dijo al fin, pero sonriéndoles con tranquilidad – Ahora si, mi estimada Minerva, voy a interrogar a ese Remus Lupin. Por lo visto es la clave de todo este misterio – el viejo mago sonrió tranquilo, pero los presentes tomaron eso como una mala señal, no querían estar en lugar de ese licántropo, cuando el Director de Hogwards lo interrogara.

-------

La noche se ocultaba y un amanecer parecía que seria nublado. El sol se ocultaba detrás de nubarrones oscuros, pero aun así, no parecía que el agua caería hasta más tarde. En la mansión de los mortifagos, la seguridad se había puesto aun mas fuerte, el rumor de que alguien había atacado al hijo del Lord había corrido como pólvora, unos parecían temerosos por que demostraba que el lugar no era tan seguro, otros, los mas allegados al Voldemort, sonreía con sorna, diciendo que al final, el hijo no era tan bueno como todos habían creído. " Un salvador" los niños pequeños lo llamaban. Pero eso demostraba que era tan vulnerable como todos.

Fenrir Greyback era uno de ellos. Desde que el Lord había llegado con el muchacho en brazos, diciendo que había recuperado lo que mas ansiaba por años, en ese momento no supo interpretarlo. Pero su olfato de lobo le decía que la cría que llevaba ya tenia un protector, el olor de un licántropo estaba en todas sus ropas. Intento preguntar de qué manada lo había traído, pero Voldemort le había respondido que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Ese día, lo vio distinto, algo había cambiado en aquel sujeto, y eso le agradaba. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, aunque estuviera en su forma humana, el comía carne cruda y hasta disfrutaba matar y torturar.

Harry entraba en el gran comedor, donde la mayoría de los generales y más fuertes de los Mortifagos desayunaba. Algunos le preguntaban de su estado, otros trataban ignorar la situación. Pero para Greyback, un aroma en el muchacho lo hizo dudar un momento. Una esencia que no conocía, algo que hacia mucho que había sentido en las calles del Mundo Mágico. ¿ Donde lo había sentido ya?.

Por otro lado, Draco, parecía algo molesto, como si hubieran discutido antes. Su olfato le decía que hoy no tenían el olor del apareamiento que traían todos los días, cuando bajaban a desayunar. El ataque de la noche anterior pareciera que había cortado todo contacto físico. Sonrió con malicia, y se levanto dejando su plato vació.

Ya era suficiente tenerlos a esos dos, en el frente de las líneas, cuando iban a buscar alguna forma de entrar a Hogward. Salio hacia los jardines, y camino hasta donde los pedazos de vidrios y ventana rota se encontraban. Los examino por un momento, y frunció el ceño. Ese olor …

Se agacho para tomar un trozo de lo que había sido quizás una capa, algo roída. Toco su textura, encontrándola áspera, la olfateo y encontró dos aromas. Uno parecía ser el mismo que cuando el muchacho llego, al macho de la manada del cual pertenecía, eso comprobaba que "Harry" era de una manada de lobos, o por lo menos de uno, ya que su aroma era muy fuerte, pero en forma de protección, el de los cachorros. Y el otro …

Raíz de jengibre … y escarabajos – susurro, identificándolo. Observo la ventana, la distancia de esa al jardín, por lo menos tendría más de 6 u 8 metros de altura, quien quiera que fuera arrojado, ningún mago común sobrevivía ante tal caída.

Poción Agudizadora de ingenio – Lord Voldemort se había acercado sin que se percatara - Interesante – tomo el pedazo de tela, y lo examino, frunciendo el seño.

Acaso lo reconoce? – pregunto observándolo bien, sus movimientos eran lentos, casi cautelosos, y su mirada castaña era totalmente roja.

No – le dijo mientras con un paso de su mano, la tela se quemaba despacio – quizás una tela vieja de algunos de los refugiados – se giro ignorándolo – Tengo una misión para ti, Fenrir. Parece que al fin encontramos un punto débil en el Ministerio, quiero que vayas y me traigas algo.

Algo?

Una profecía, algo que tienen guardado, sin saber que lo poseen – los ojos rojos destellaron mientras caminaba hacia el jardín muerto, hacia el laberinto, alejándose de los oídos indiscretos – Fenrir, debo admitir que tu eres lo suficientemente inteligente, para saber que esto … es otra era, otro momento – se giro para mirarlo.

El cachorro – susurro, girándose hacia donde la gran puerta del jardín mostraba el gran comedor. El hombre lobo sonrió con malicia cuando se giro hacia Voldemort

Ve y busca algo que posea el su olor. De seguro encontraras algo mas, pero no le des mucha importancia – se acerco para murmurar en vos baja – Si hay inconvenientes … ya sabes que hacer – los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso destellaron, de una forma que a Greyback le agradó.

No se preocupe – lamió sus labios – Iré esta noche, cuando las cosas estén en calma, mientras preparare un grupo lo suficientemente leales para poder "hacer su voluntad" – le hizo una pequeña reverencia, y no supo porque, pero beso la punta de la túnica que llevaba.

Lord Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, dejándolo allí, caminando en dirección hacia el comedor …

Los murmullos parecían demasiados a su parecer, se acerco despacio, logrando que muchos se giraran y callaran ante su presencia. Un pequeño grupo que aun no se daba cuenta de ello, rodeaban a "su hijo", quien estaba sentado, a lado de Draco, pero sosteniéndose la cabeza. El rubio parecía tratar de sacarlo de un gran dolor que estaba sumergido el morocho. Cuando se le acerco, para llamar su atención, como lo había echo en la noche, reacciono de una forma violenta.

De un manotazo retiro su mano, empujo a Draco y se alejo de todos …

Remember ... una y otra ves - alzó su vos enojado - Que es lo que quieres que recuerde? - Harry grito desesperado, para luego darse cuenta que era observado por todos los presentes.

Solo atino hacer una cosa … salir corriendo …

----

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**XD record, tres capitulos en un solo dia … **_

_**Primero, los que me conocen, sabran ke me gusta mucho el misterio, asi que este fic no es la excepción. A ver, mis amantes de Harry Potter …**_

_**Quien es el misterioso pj que se les aparece a todos? Si es uno? O Dos?**_

_**Ya he dado demasiadas pistas, y mas en este capitulo.**_

_**Quien lo adivine, le mandare un mail ( el cual me tendran ke dejar en el review ) y les dare la chance de que me den aportes de la historia, que les gustaria ke pasara en el fanfic??? XD tentador, verdad???**_

_**Matta neeeeee!!!!**_


	4. Maybe

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 04 – Maybe ….**

… Sintió como besaba su cuello, un gemido pausado salio de sus labios, la lengua experta hizo que se pegara más aquel cuerpo que provocaba aquellas sensaciones tan exquisitas. Llevo sus dedos, hasta la cabellera despeinada, sonriendo por ser el responsable de aquello, aunque a muchos no le gustaba como eran, el amaba ese aroma que desprendían. Gimió otra vez, pero más fuerte, los dedos ásperos tocaban su entrepierna con fuerza, la fricción lo volvía loco, y "él" lo sabía.

Se pego aun mas al otro cuerpo ( si era aun posible ) moviendo sus caderas, provocando que su amante se desquiciara y lo tomara rudamente …

Cuando sintió que se separaba, lo volteaba rápidamente y separaba sus nalgas, sonrió …

Si … ahora – gimió al sentir que le mordían el hombro – Ah! Vamos! …

Desesperado? – la vos seductora y gruesa provoco que se estremeciera, ya que su aliento pegado a su oreja, venia acompañado por una lengua muy traviesa.

Hazlo ya Severus! Oh te juro que la próxima ves que el Lord nos mande a otra misión suicida, no te protegeré las espaldas – dijo con altanería y molestia, moviendo su cuerpo con la intención de levantarse, pero una risita irónica lo detuvo, volteando su rostro, perdiéndose en las orbes negras – De que maldita cosa te ríes?!?! – pregunto molesto.

… - pero no le respondió, solo movió sus caderas y de una solo embestida lo había penetrado, ruda y llanamente, como a Lucius le gustaba.

Los gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes, el ambiente se hizo raro … sudor, sexo y palabras de desprecio entre ambos ( ninguna de amor ) fue la forma que el deseo desenfrenado se abrió paso, y termino como siempre … abrazados.

El rubio se movió, para quedar frente al rostro apacible de su amante. Sus cabellos negros estaban algo desparramados, pero le daban un toque "sexy", su nariz, una de las cosas que al pocionista no le gustaba, a él le encantaba. Y más cuando escondía aquel espectacular cuerpo bajo las ropas negras que siempre llevaba. Sonrió con malicia … "y todo eso es mío" … se dijo mentalmente.

Severus Snape giro su rostro, encontrándose con el de Malfoy, levanto una ceja y lo miro algo desconfiado.

En que estas pensando? – le dijo algo desconfiado. El rubio se acomodo un poco, casi sentándose, para mirarlo – Algo estas planeando, tienes esa mirada que no me agrada – el morocho se había sentado a su lado, esperando alguna respuesta.

Bien, te diré algo que me agradaría compartir contigo – su vos sonó tal cual era un Malfoy, arrogante, petulante y todo poderoso.

Lucius …. – el pocionista lo llamo con advertencia.

Yo he … …. Yo he … … - se llevo la mano a su garganta – Yo … -dijo pero parecía que no podía hablar, intento gritar, gruñir o algo, pero era inútil. Levanto su vista hacia Snape, pero este lo miraba como esperando que hablara, le hizo señas que no podía, pero el pocionista parecía no reaccionar.

Lucius, no tengo todo el tiempo. Así que dime lo que tienes que decirme, o me voy – Snape estaba molesto. Pero Malfoy parecía que no podía hablar, desesperado busco su varita, pero no la encontró, aun mas se preocupo, si la tenía, habían salido de ronda juntos, averiguar cosas de Potter, y …. – Me voy! – el morocho dijo molesto, y empezó a recoger sus cosas. El rubio desesperado tomo su brazo – Lucius!- llamo tu atención – Lucius … Lucius – el tono de vos ahora parecía preocupante – Lucius … Lucius ¡!! Despierta ¡!! – era otra vos, no podía identificarla, pero parecía que lo llamaba con desesperación – Lucius!!! … - hubo un silencio, parpadeo varias veces, y se giro hacia la vos que lo había despertado. Se encontró con unos ojos mieles – Por fin! Pensábamos que te perdíamos – le dijo aquel muchacho, que lo revisaba.

Que … que paso? – el rubio se dio cuenta que su lengua pesaba, su cabeza parecía haber sido aplastada, y tenia el cuerpo todo entumecido.

Alguien te vio por los jardines, estabas caminando alrededor de la fuente, y con esta lluvia te has mojado hasta los huesos. Hace dos días que estas inconciente.

… - el rubio no entendía bien lo sucedido, cerro sus ojos, y solo vio una mirada oscura, haciéndolo estremecer, sintiendo algo en su interior, algo que también taladraba su cabeza – Yo … no cuerdo nada – miro al doctor Zabini

No me extraña, aunque te puedo decir que delirabas, que llamabas a alguien entre sueños – le sonrió picadamente, para acercársele despacio – Y no solo gemías de dolor – susurro guiñándole el ojo. Estaba por preguntarle que más había pasado, pero la presencia de alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Oh! Me alegra que el joven Lucius halla despertado – Lord Voldemort se había acercado hasta la enfermería, vestía un traje oscuro, y llevaba una especie de capa, que se enganchaba en los brazos, dejando los hombros descubiertos

Mi Lord – el rubio quiso levantarse, pero un gran mareo le llego.

No os moleste – le dio una pequeña sonrisa, incomodándolo – Gran susto ha dado su delirio, casi Draco no ha querido salir de aquí por lo preocupado – señalo una cama a su lado, el joven rubio estaba totalmente dormido, y se podía ver el rostro cansado – Cuando se recuperen, vengan a verme … los dos … - sonrió despacio – Habrá una misión importante y quiero a los mejores en esto

Si Mi Lord – Lucius asintió, dejándose caer sobre la cama, relajándose cuando Voldemort se alejo.

Regresare dentro de un rato, si estas mejor, te podrás ir – Zabini palmeo su hombro y lo dejo solo.

Lucius llevo su mano a su rostro, restregándose los ojos … " Que demonios había sido ese sueño … y quien era Severus Snape" …

------

Harry estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella gran mansión. Hacia dos días que rehusaba a ver a alguien … en especialmente a Draco ( y eso dolía )

**Flash Back**

Había salido rápidamente del comedor, sentía que todos decían cosas de él, sus voces llegaban tan claras en su mente, que parecía que es volvería loco. Pero había una sola que parecía sobrepasar a todas.

Remember! – una vos casi terrorífica – Remember – subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta el último piso de la mansión, donde nadie la habitaba, pero el silencio era mas pronunciado allí, alejado de todos. Su respiración estaba agitada, y lo primero que hizo fue patear una vieja silla, que se despezado contra la pared.

Que quieres que recuerde? – dijo en vos alta, moviendo sus manos desesperadamente – Quien demonios eres? Sal de mi cabeza? – se golpe con sus manos la frente, como si fuera esa la solución.

Busca …- la vos dijo en su mente – Busca …. tico … - dijo entrecortado.

Que??? Sal de mi cabeza! – grito llegando hasta una de las paredes mas oscuras, y de allí sentarse, abrazándose a si mismo.

Él es la … cion … - la vos parecían desvanecerse, pero aun así, Harry sentía la presión en su mente, como si alguien mas intentara entrar en ella.

Bus ….a … tic … - la vos se perdió, cuando el morocho grito con todas sus fuerzas, la presión lo estaba matando.

Los pocos muebles de madera que estaban a su alrededor, salieron volando en dirección contraria, estrellándose contra las paredes, el chillido de algunas ratas que habitaban allí, mostraban el terror que le tenían. El ultimo piso de la mansión se estremeció, y eso hizo que muchos se asustaran, o observaran las escaleras como si en cualquier momento alguien bajara y le diera un Avada.

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, salir corriendo hacia donde se había escondido Harry. Ignorando todas las advertencias de los demás mortifagos. Seguido por Voldemort que parecía no preocupado.

El rubio lo encontró en la oscuridad del lugar, yendo hasta él, abrazándolo como si dependiera de su vida. Pero Harry solo atino a separarlo, a empujarlo y a gritarle en parsel, algo que el otro no entendía. Riddle se acerco, ante la histeria de ambos muchachos y levantando su varita invoco un "Desmaius", logrando que el cuerpo del muchacho cayera flácido en los del rubio.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora luego de haberse recuperado de tal histeria, había optado en instalarse allí, sentía que debía alejarse de todos, y en especial de Draco.

Su mente repaso cada palabra, de aquel ser que le había llamado, de otro nombre …

Si, aunque era muy vagas las cosas que tenia en su mente, en sueños parecía recordarlas con exactitud. Era ya de noche, y el reflejo de la luna marcaba el contorno de la ventana, sobre el suelo de madera, mostrando su sombra en este. Movió su mano, arreglando sus cabellos, y de repente vio la figura que formaba. Como si su mano abierta, mostrara unas garras, sus cabellos rebeldes una pequeña orejas, y de allí, su contextura, y la sombra, lo hacia mucho mas grande de lo que era. Frunció el seño, se giro para observar la esfera plateada en el cielo limpio, y algo en su mente hizo un "clic" …

Lunático … - susurro sin saber porque, miro sus manos y luego toco su frente, encontrándose que no había nada de lo que esperaba realmente encontrar ( dudo que fuera algo conciente su comportamiento ). El ruido en los jardines, llamo su atención, allí estaba uno de los mas temidos de los mortifagos – Lunático, debo encontrarlo – susurro, posando sus ojos en aquellos amarillos que parecían sonreírle, pero los colmillos mostraban casi que lo podían destrozar en dos segundos. Fenrir aulló y como apareció, desapareció rápidamente entre el laberinto muerto.

--------

En Hogwarts

El enorme castillo que era, parecía tranquilo, todos descansaban, las rondas echas por los celadores, eran aburridas y nada parecía interesante …

En uno de los calabozos que se encontraban en el fondo de las mazmorras, una figura parecía estar en un pésimo estado. Entre golpes y heridas echas por látigos, sangraban, el hombre descansaba en la inconciencia. Sus cabellos ya duros por aquel liquido vital que manchaba todo su rostro, parecía no importarle.

Una sombra se acerco hasta él, despacio, como si se deleitara ante tal imagen. Extendió su mano, pálida, para acariciar su pecho, pero este no hizo ningún sonido. Su rostro, oculto debajo de una capucha, sonrió despacio, toco su rostro, tomo su barbilla y observo su cara, parecía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era …

Un desperdicio – susurro, soltándolo, provocando que ese movimiento lo despertara.

Parpadeo varias veces, desorientado ante la situación, intento moverse, pero sus piernas se sentían tan flojas, tan doloridas. Abrió un poco mas sus ojos, encontrándose con aquellos que lo miraban con diversión.

Tu – susurro

Yo – le dijo, levantando su mano apuntándolo con su varita. El prisionero sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

Lo siento – dijo al aire – No pude cumplir la promesa – levanto su rostro, en forma de desafió y observo al hombre que estaba frente a el – él vendrá …

Lo se … por eso … "Avada Kedavra " – una luz verdes salio de la varita, impactando en el pecho de este, quien se desplomo sin vida – Y por eso … lo estaré esperando … - la figura desapareció entre las sombras, dejando el cuerpo inerte de aquel que podía complicar sus planes …

Debería borrar varios errores … muchos … y cada uno de ellos …


	5. Perhaps

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 05 - Perhaps**

Saltándose clases, señor Potter – la vos salio con tanto desprecio, que apenas el ojiverde suspiro resignado.

- No señor, vengo de ver al Director …

- Esas excusas no le valdrán mucho. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor

- Pero profesor, no es justo, tengo aquí el permiso del director – le dijo molesto, mientras le entregaba el papel. Snape gruño, mientras arrugaba el dichoso pergamino

- Esta será la última vez que se salva de un castigo Potter. Su arrogancia lo llevara muy pronto a un castigo conmigo en las mazmorras – y sin mas, el profesor se giro, murmurando cosas desagradables del muchacho.

El morocho suspiro y se dirigió a su sala. Había tenido una conversación importante con el director, tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que se había olvidado de ver el mapa de los merodeadores para saber si alguien se acercaba ( o mejor dicho Snape ) Para no hacer un enfrentamiento inútil como el de recién.

Camino con pasos ligeros, quería contarle a Ron y a Hermione lo que le habían dicho. Camino apresurado por los pasillos, que extrañamente se habían vueltos oscuros. Pero no era de día cuando salio del despacho del director, y se encontró con el profesor de pociones?.

Camino apresurado, su cicatriz escocia …

Llego hasta las escaleras, las que llevaban directo a su sala …

Pero estas se movieron en otra dirección, dejándolo frente a una puerta del tercer piso … un lugar que les había sido prohibido …

Miro a su alrededor, ver que escalera podía llevarlo, pero se encontró que era la única del lugar…

La puerta frente a este se abrió, dejando ver dentro un gran espejo …

Se adelanto… despacio. La cicatriz dolía …

Aquel lugar era inmenso, tela de arañas se encontraban por todo el lugar, el polvo indicaba que hacia muchos años que nadie pisaba allí. Las ventanas estaban como tapiadas por madera, y la poca luz que entraba desde afuera, indicaban que estaban rotas, pedazos de sus vidrios brillaban en el suelo.

El espejo estaba en el medio … se levantaba imponente, impresionante. Su marco estaba algo roído por los años, algo de polvo cubría el maltratado reflejo, pero el morocho no dudo en pasar su manga por este, y limpiarlo.

Se vio, con su capa, su sombrero de mago, y sus anteojos torcidos. Intento arreglar sus cabellos rebeldes pero apenas podía …

La cicatriz escocia …

Suspiro resignado, era inútil pelearse con sus cabellos. Estaba por irse, sin antes verse otra ves …

El reflejo mostraba un hombre detrás de él, alguien a quien conocía, pero no distinguía su rostro. Se giro para enfrentarlo, pero no había nadie allí. Volteo de nuevo, y el reflejo lo mostraba. Observo sobre su hombro y no había nadie.

Se acerco al espejo, despacio …

El sujeto, levanto su mano, señalándole algo, a su derecha. Observo hacia donde apuntaba … pero no veía nada.

La cicatriz escocia aun mas …

Llevo su mano a su frente, tratando de aplacar el dolor que producía. Murmuro algo por debajo, molesto, levanto su vista, y se dio un gran susto, aquel sujeto estaba a su lado, su rostro casi pegado al de él, moviendo sus labios, tratando de decirle algo, pero no le entendía. Seguía señalando hacia la derecha, pero seguía sin ver nada. Busco sus ojos … le eran tan familiar … Sus labios … los vio moverse, y poco a poco imitaba lo que trataba decir.

La cicatriz dio una gran punzada … haciéndolo gritar de dolor …llevo su mano a ella, estaba sangrando.

Miro el reflejo, buscando alguna solución, y allí solo encontró un rostro que le hizo temblar.

- Avada Kedavra – la figura dijo levantando su varita, lanzándole una imperdonable justo en su pecho, lanzándolo contra el espejo, haciéndolo añicos, cayendo junto a la ventana. Lo último que pudo ver fue el reflejo de la luna y un hermoso rayo plateado.

- NOOOOOO!!!! – Harry se despertó gritando, agitando sus brazos por que sentía que estaba atrapado en algo, moviéndose desesperadamente, cayendo de la cama, y de allí prácticamente arrastrarse hasta la pared, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo que el aire entraban en sus pulmones por primera vez.

- Harry!!! – Draco entro a la habitación, preocupado, solo vistiendo un pijama. Los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los grises, y si dejarle reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre el, abrazándolo como si dependiera su vida – Fue una pesadilla – le dijo con todo el cariño posible – Solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes

- No me dejes – murmuro – No me dejes – se abrazo aun mas, tratando de no sentir esa sensación de que la vida fuera arrebatada de a poco.

- Nunca … mi fénix, nunca – acaricio sus cabellos, beso su frente, pero inmediatamente se separo de este – Estas sangrando – le dijo preocupado, mientras llevaba sus dedos a la herida en la cabeza – Harry debemos llevarte con Zabini, te curara – pero el morocho se alejo del rubio, y sin decirle nada, se levanto y casi corrió hasta el baño que había allí, con un simple "lumos", y observo su rostro. Sus ojos esmeralda parecían dudar lo que estaba viendo, pero sus dedos sintieron la textura, y la sangre que emanaba la herida. Se encontraba en su lado derecho, casi escondido bajo los mechones rebeldes, y tenia una forma extraña … el de un rayo – Harry?? – Draco lo llamo preocupado.

- No fue un sueño – murmuro, girándose – No fue solo un simple sueño – el rubio no entendía lo que decía – Debo saber que me esta pasando – se acerco tomándolo de los brazos

- Me estas asustando – murmuro, mostrando sus pupilas grises la duda.

- Te amo más a mi vida. No te haría nada, te lo juro – le sonrió despacio, abrazándolo con cariño, tratando de calmarlo. Luego de un momento se separo, y lo miro a los ojos, mientras acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes detrás de las oreja – Te contare algo, pero deberás guardar el secreto – el rubio dudo, pero al fin asintió. - Bien – suspiro – te diré que … ahora en este momento deseo solo una cosa …

- … - Draco lo miro interrogante, había determinación en aquellas pupilas, y muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

- Yo … - dio un respiro, profundo, y tomando las manos de este le dijo - Debo ir a Hogwarts a buscar algo …

-----

En Hogwarts …

Parecía que había una pequeña revolución en el lugar, los aurores iban y venían a toda prisa, con sus varitas en mano, y con algunas maldiciones en sus lenguas, justo para lanzarlas.

Un pelirrojo estaba más que molesto, seguido por su compañero que parecía más apenado que otra cosa. Habían revisados todo el lugar, de arriba abajo, hasta los lugares donde eran prohibido ir, y estaba con hechizos muy poderosos, que ningún auror tan calificado podría romperlos. Uno de los prisioneros había muerto, y otro se escapaba, y lo peor era que había sido bajo la vigilancia de uno de los mejores, pero ahí estaba, como alma en pena, con la cabeza gacha, como niño regañado por romper el jarrón caro de su madre.

- Demonios Sangrientos – casi grito deteniéndose, sintiendo que su compañero chocaba con el. girándose para mirarlo con molestia – Como se te pudo escapar. COMO?! – dijo histérico, su compañero iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió – No quiero tus excusas, pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que ese Nott haría. Porque no me dijiste que había despertado.

- Lo siento … - Neville dijo con vos suave, mirando el piso.

- Agh!!! Es frustrante – dijo dándole la espalda, para seguir caminando. Con el pocionista siguiéndole.

- No creí que se atreviera … - dijo bajito. Ron se detuvo otra ves, para mirarlo aun molesto, levantando una de sus manos, provocando que Neville cerrara sus ojos, y temblara ante cualquier golpe que le proporcionara su "amigo". Pero este no llego, solo sintió que le acariciaban el rostro, abrió despacio sus ojos castaños y lo observo con temor.

- No es tu culpa – le dijo con media sonrisa – No te preocupes, se que no tienes la culpa. – hizo una pausa – Estoy frustrado, quiero atrapar a ese maldito dragón, y pensé que teniendo a esos dos podríamos sacarle algo de información …

- … - el otro rió despacio – Te tiene loco ese rubio, verdad?

- Jejeje … - fue la sonrisa que largo, pero fue lo mas macabra que había visto el pocionista – Claro, me dará gusto someterlo en todas la vejaciones posibles – soltó a su amigo y siguió su camino, dejando a Neville temblando.

- "Que te ha sucedido? Ron" – se pregunto mentalmente, mientras lo veía alejarse, rodeado de un aura oscura.

En otro lado …

… alguien se escondía entre las sombras, le dolía su lado derecho, de seguro algunas costillas estaban rotas, pero no se quedaría los suficiente para saber. Había escapado, justo cuando vio que su captor tenía la guardia baja.

Se quedo quieto un momento, detrás de unas armaduras, cerca de las mazmorras, debía llegar a la sala común de Slytherins ( si aun existía ), ya que había despertado en un mundo paralelo, totalmente cambiado, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, no existía ni Snape, ni Potter, ni Malfoy. Donde rayos estaba?.

Pero había escuchado lo suficiente, pasa saber que Remus Lupin existía, y que era prisionero en los calabozos ( los cuales no sabían que existían en aquel colegio de magia y hechicería ). Pensó que quizás aprovecharía que su captor contenía la inocencia de aquel León que el realmente conocía. Lo había observado, le tenía un "aprecio", y como toda serpiente se aprovecharía de eso. Cuando este se le acerco, diciéndole palabras suaves y de aliento, este le sonrió, cambio su disgusto por uno agradable, dejándose tocar, besar, y hasta tener sexo oral, por parte del otro muchacho. No podía negar que si estuviera en otra situación, lo hubiera tomado a la fuerza y le habría echo gritar su nombre hasta quedar afónico.

Suspiro, pero el dolor de las costillas escocia. Observo que nadie había allí, y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a donde el imponente Salazar se levantaba, con su serpiente mascota. Estaba por decir la contraseña, ( que le conocía ) pero fue interrumpido por los aurores que no estaban lejos, decidió salir corriendo de allí, escondiéndose en otro lugar.

Se metió en una puerta, si no mal recordaba era una de los laboratorios de Snape, uno del que usaba él de los tantos que tenia en el colegio. Cerró despacio, sin hacer ruido, y espero que los pasos que se acercaban se alejaran lo suficiente. Casi ni respiro cuando sintió que alguien tomaba la perilla y la giraba. Estaba perdido … hasta que una vos detrás de él lo asusto, girándose abruptamente, y tropezando sobre unos libros, quedando detrás de la puerta, oculto prácticamente en la oscuridad.

- Dejen de molestarme!!! – una muchacha parecía muy molesta, había arrojado varios libros hacia la puerta, provocando que una pila de ellos, junto a esta, se cayera – Como demonios quieren que termine de descifrar todo esto, si me están interrumpiendo cada rato.

- Mi perra – uno de los guardias que había entrado, le apuntaba con la varita – No me des ordenes … _Crucio _– dijo lanzándole una imperdonable. Nott se dio cuenta que ella llevaba cadenas, ya que cuando su cuerpo convulsionaba, estas hacían ruido contra el piso. Los demás hombres empezaron a reírse, disfrutando el sufrimiento de ella.

- Ya basta!!! – una vos autoritaria, los hizo saltar con susto, para luego casi inclinarse ante aquella persona – Cuantas veces he dicho que no moleste a la sangre sucia. Por más que sea una basura, Dumbledore necesita de su mente para traducir ciertos libros – dijo con desprecio y asco Ron Weasley – Largo – dijo en vos autoritaria, logrando que los aurores, salieran rápidamente. El pelirrojo se quedo observando a la muchacha, acercándosele despacio, sonriendo maliciosamente – Vaya, no recordaba cuanto me excitaba verte retorcerte en el suelo … - acerco su mano para tocar sus cabellos, pero ella reacciono de una forma que a Nott le sorprendió … ella lo escupió.

- Perra – el pelirrojo le propino una bofetada haciéndola golpear contra la mesa antes de caer al suelo, otra ves – Mas te vale tener algo para mas tarde, o te aseguro que pasaras la noche en los cuartos de los aurores de recién … - rió – dicen que tratan mejor que yo a las putas – se giro para salir de allí, no sin antes azotar la puerta, logrando voltear algunos otros libros.

Se podía escuchar que los pasos se alejaban rápidamente, y los gritos de este para que revisaran la siguiente sección.

El fugitivo espero un momento, para salir de allí, sus ojos se posaron en aquella figura, que llevaba vestida solo un largo camisón sin mangas, descansa y grilletes en los tobillos y muñecas. Sus pelos rizados, parecían despeinados, y algo sucios, pero aun así su rostro conservaba aquella característica pose arrogante que tenia cuando algo le molestaba y peleaba por lo que ella creía justo.

- Nott … - fueron las palabras de la muchacha. Este abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, pensaba que no vería ese reconocimiento en aquellos ojos,

- Granger … sabes que demonios esta pasando?

- Claro que lo se – trato de acomodar sus cabellos – Por algo me enviaron a salvar a Harry …

--------

" _**ESCAPE EN HOGWARS – MUERTE DE UN PRISIONERO"**_

_**Diario El Profeta ( la vos oculta del pueblo reprimido )**_

_**Por Rita Skeeter**_

_**Gran revuelo en Hogwarts. Hubo un escape de un prisionero, y que ha muerto otro. Fuentes importantes avisaron, que Remus Lupin fue encontrado muerto en su celda, por un Avada Kedavra, realizado por alguien que fue capaz de traspasar las barreras impenetrables del lugar ( esta corresponsal se siente orgullosa de poder informarles que Hogwarts no es un imposible lugar ).**_

_**Muchos pensaran: Como es posible tal información?  
Como siempre se los he dicho, mis amados lectores, esta corresponsal solo informa con la verdad, para el mundo mágico. Para que no sean manipulados por las mentiras del Director Albus Dumbledore.**_

El diario "El Quisquilloso" era arrojado a las llamas de la chimenea para quemarse por completo. El director estaba furioso …

Rita Skeeter, reportera, una enemiga muy poderosa contra el Ministerio, había publicado una nota corta, pero con la suficiente información para ponerlos en ridículos. Hacia años que venia persiguiéndola, hechizando los diarios para que no aparecieran notas como estas. Pero siempre se salía con la suya, no sabia como, ni en que momento, pero siempre ella encontraba la información justa, y lo publicaba con un hechizo poderoso en el periódico, reemplazando la nota principal, por su reportaje.

- Maldita!!! – Dumbledore dijo entre dientes, mientras se sentaba en su sillón – Descubriré el informante, y lo haré pagar caro – vio como los papeles se consumían en el fuego.

-----

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Para cualquier dudan que tenga, dejen sus mails, y yo les respondere nn desde ya, gracias por leer**_


	6. Pain

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 06 - Pain**

La reunión de los Mortifagos se llevaba a cabo por la tarde. Esa misma noche tenían la misión de atacar el Ministerio de Magia, para encontrar algo que el Lord quería, que era importante. Muchos de los más hábiles estaban allí, incluyendo a Draco y a Lucius.

- Será algo difícil entrar – uno de los hombres hablo, mientras observaba como el Lord convocaba unos pergaminos, que demostraban los puntos importantes del lugar que irían a atacar.

- Lo se – casi siseo, con vos gruesa, provocando sin quererlo ( pero a su gusto ) algunos escalofríos – Por eso iran tres grupos.

- No será algo exagerado? – Harry fue el que hablo, mientras miraba los pergaminos.

- El primer ataque se hará aquí – señalo con sus dedos largos y pálidos la entrada, la que daba hacia el rió que había hacia un lado – Varios aurores iran a tratar de reprimirlos, por eso necesitamos uno de apoyo – señalo otra parte del ministerio, prácticamente hacia el lado contrario – Esta es la parte donde estarían seguro la mayoría de los estupidos que dicen ser magos puros – luego señalo un punto, casi ciego, pero efectivo – El ultimo grupo entrara por aquí, mientras todos intenten salir para atacar al resto, entraran, un grupo pequeño, lo suficientemente hábiles para hacerlo rápido y sin riesgos – Lord Voldemort observo los rostro de sus hombres, interesado en su plan, algo dentro le hizo sonreír de costado ( le agradaba este tipo de mortifagos ) – Frenrir, tu acompañaras a Lucius y a Draco, eres hábil con tu licantropía, y eso facilitara cualquier imprevisto.

- Yo iré con ellos – el morocho dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino que mostraba el lugar hasta donde tenían que llegar

- No, tú atacaras con el primer grupo.

- Porque? – casi grito, mientras varios de los hombres murmuraban extrañados.

- Silencio!!! – Lord Voldemort dijo con molestia, alzando su vos. Mostrando que sus pupilas eran mas rojas que habitualmente. Se giro para mirar a su "hijo" – Tu iras en el primer grupo – pero antes que pudiera el otro reclamar, demostró su enfado, haciendo retroceder a varios – Si no estas allí, Dumbledore o cualquier ser superior, con la suficiente inteligencia, se dará cuenta que algo pasa. Eres MI hijo, y si no estas allí, sospecharan de algo.

Todos se quedaron callados, era un razonamiento lógico.

- Que debemos buscar? – Lucius fue el que hablo, cortando la densidad del ambiente.

- En una de las cámaras, encontraran varias esferas, una de ellas es distinta, lleva dos nombres escritos, en ves de uno, o quizás mas. Deberán traérmela, sin que los demás magos se enteren.

- Que lo hace tan importante? – Harry fue el que hablo, el único que se atrevía a enfrentar a su padre. Riddle sonrió.

- Un arma, una clave para poder derrotar a Dumbledore y sus aurores – eso fue suficiente para convencer a todos, muchos se acercaron a ver los pergaminos, y muchos opinaban como atacar, que hechizos usar, y demás cosas.

La mayoría estaban concentrados en lo que iba a realizar, menos el morocho, que estaba algo disgustado, pero sabia que su padre tenia razón. Miro a Draco, su hermoso dragón, lo vio charlar con Lucius que opinaba sobre algo, luego Fenrir se acercaba y con una sonrisa de desden, rozaba con "sutiliza" el cuerpo del rubio mayor, indicándole algo. Hizo una mueca desagradable, podría ser un licántropo libre, y muy fiel a su padre, pero nunca podría llegar a aceptarlo. Salio de allí, iría a buscar su capa y una ballesta, por lo menos heriría los suficiente para desconcertar a los aurores posibles, para que los demás siguieran el plan para entrar.

Lord Voldemort lo observo partir, sintió como Nagini reptaba hasta su cuello y se quedaba allí, moviendo su lengua. Sus ojos rojos observaron a dos personas en particular, la misión era importante, pero los sacrificios … eran indispensables para su causa.

… Por la noche … ya tarde …

Las sombras se movían por las calles del Mundo Mágico, algunos aurores patrullaban las calles ( algunos novatos ), que eran fácil de burlar, y hasta de desmayar con un simple hechizo.

Con sigilo y presicion, un grupo se fue acercando, montados en sus escobas, por el lado del rió. Harry encabezaba la fila, sacando su varita, haciendo señas con su cabeza, desplegándolos cuidadosamente.

Vio como uno de los aurores, salía por una de las puertas, apoyándose sobre unas de las columnas y de allí, sacar un cigarrillo ( demasiado muggle, pensó el morocho ), parecía que se escondía de los demás, ya que estaba muy agazapado contra un rincón, disfrutando cada ves que sus pulmones se llenaban de humo, cerrando sus ojos, saboreando aquello …

- _Desmaius –_ Se escucho, golpeándolo justo en el pecho, lanzándolo contra la pared y de allí, caer inconciente.

- MORTIFAGOS!!! – un guardia grito, alertando los aurores, que salieron rápidamente del ministerio, para enfrentarlos.

- Recuerden … sin prisioneros – Harry grito, sonriendo, los mortifagos gritaron y se abalanzaron al grupo de magos que lanzaban varios hechizos.

Las explosiones fueron cerca de ellos, pero las ignoraron, estaban peleando con un grupo bastante grande. Hechizos de todos colores alumbraban la noche, rojos, azules, amarillos … y verdes.

- VOLDEMORT! – escucho gritar de lo lejos, el morocho giro su escoba, quedando frente a su enemigo

- Weasley – dijo con desprecio

- El mismo, Voldy! – su tono de vos era de burla, mientras lo apuntaba con su varita – Y donde dejaste a las putas? O eran tan cobardes que prefirieron quedarse en casa como toda mujer – las palabras eran con cizaña, provocando la ira del morocho … y la satisfacción del pelirrojo.

- TE MATARE!!! - de su varita salio el hechizo de la muerte, pero fue esquivado rápidamente por el otro.

Se enfrascaron en una pelea casi cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que la distancia de ellos era muy escasa, pero ambos usaban sus habilidades al máximo, poseían un escudo poderoso y el uso de los hechizos más ingeniosos. Se desviaron lo suficiente, jugando al gato y al ratón, con sus escobas, de vez en cuando como si fueran caballeros medievales, se abalanzaban uno contra otro, y al cruzarse, los movimientos de las varitas, desgarraba sus ropas, lastimaba sus rostro, y hacían sangrar heridas en sus extremidades.

Una explosión del otro lado del Ministerio, hizo que por un momento Ron Weasley se distrajera, logrando así Harry, lanzarle un Moco murciélago, desequilibrándolo, haciéndolo precipitarse hacia el suelo.

Observo como los hechizos eran disparados a lo lejos, gran parte de los aurores que habían estado contra ellos, iban en su dirección … el plan de su padre estaba funcionando.

Varios mortifagos atacaban el edificio, como si quisiera entrar por aquel lado, logrando llamar la atención de los magos políticos, ( que algo oxidados, por estar tanto tiempo sentados en una silla ) trataban de repelerlos. Daban buena batalla, y con eso … les darían tiempo …

El tercer grupo entro en acción, con la poción multijugos, habían adoptado la apariencia de tres aurores ( novatos ) que habían capturado antes del ataque. Los tres ágilmente pasaron por todos los guardias, diciendo que necesitaban ayuda, que uno de ellos estaba herido, ( mostrando el brazo sangrante, como si el hueso estuviera expuesto ). Entre la histeria y las maldiciones, solo los dejaron pasar, y que se dirigieran a la enfermería.

Ya cuando quedaron solos en los pasillos, escuchando como afuera se batallaba. El hombre herido, dijo unas palabras, para luego desaparecer tal fractura. Hizo señas a los demás, y con sigilo fueron hasta una de las largas salas que el ministerio tenia. Bajaron por el ascensor, hasta el piso que les había indicado Voldemort, el departamento de misterios, giraron hasta una puerta negra, llegando hasta una sala circular, todo allí era de color negro, las puertas no poseían picaportes, y extrañamente algunas antorchas "iluminaban " poco y nada. Lucius era el que iba adelante, fue derecho hacia la puerta frente a este, sin vacilar, con Draco apuntando con su varita a todos lados. Fenrir por otro lado, parecía que iba más a un paseo que a una misión.

La puerta fue abierta despacio, mostrando que dentro de ella salía destellos, cegándolos por un momento. Cuando se recuperaron, observaron que allí había muchas botellas, como las de pociones, otros eran frascos alargados, muchos de sus contenidos parecían moverse por si solos, otros estaban allí, como si estuvieran congelados. Fue el licántropo quien tomo la delantera, Voldemort le había dicho que quizás lo que buscaban llevaba su aroma, o el del Harry. Allí había muchos, y se le hacia difícil encontrarlo. Su anatomía cambio un poco, su rostro se alargo, mostrando sus colmillos que resaltaban sus fauces, aulló un poco, movió sus cabeza, sacudiendo las orejas, girándose hacia los otros dos, este parecía sonreírles, aun conservaba su aspecto humano, sin contar sus manos peludas y su cara.

Olfateo con más animo el aires, y gruño satisfecho …

Con pasos ligeros llego casi al fondo, por la derecha, justo donde una pared se levantaba, lleno de frascos, algo viejos, descoloridos, no como los de la entrada. Paso por varios de ellos, estirando su brazo, para agarrar específicamente uno que estaba en el fondo. Con sus garras, rasgo un poco el recipiente, fue Draco quien con su varita, hizo un movimiento y lo atrajo hasta sus propias manos. Fenrir gruño molesto.

- Que será? – el rubio dragón ignoro a la bestia, observando con determinación lo que habían ido a buscar. parecía mas bien una esfera brillante, con una base de madera o algo parecido ( no distinguía exactamente de que material era ), llevaba una especie de plaqueta dorada, pero por lo vieja que estaba, parecía corroída. Intento con sus dedos, leer.

Lucius por su parte estaba algo nervioso, sentía que ese lugar le era muy familiar, como si algo importante hubiera sucedido anteriormente. Observo a su alrededor, su mente gritaba que salieran de allí lo antes posible.

- Vamos nos, la poción estará a punto de terminarse, apenas llegaremos a la entrada

- De acuerdo – el otro rubio asintió, y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero aun seguía intrigado sobre aquello, se tomo unos minutos para poder ver lo que decía – S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D. Señor de las Tinieblas y Harry Potter – termino de leer, provocando que Lucius se detuviera abruptamente, girándose hacia el otro arrebatándole la esfera – Oye ¡ - le dijo molesto, pero al ver el semblante que mostraba, le preocupo – Que sucede? – Lucius estaba pálido.

- Draco … - susurro, tocándose sus labios, su rostro, observando sus manos. Su vista recorrió el lugar – No … - dijo luego, tomando el brazo del dragón – Debemos salir rápidamente de aquí

- Pero que te pasa, me lastimas – intento el muchacho separarse, pero el mayor no le hacia caso – Lucius detente!!! – grito

- Modera tu tono jovencito, a tu padre no deberías hablarle así – le dijo abruptamente, mirándolo a los ojos – un Malfoy nunca da explicaciones. Ahora debemos salir rápidamente de aquí …

Draco se quedo shokeado ante las palabras del rubio, quiso gritarle que se había vuelto loco, pero esos ojos, esas perlas grises que relucían molestia, odio … y miedo, todo junto, le dijo que aunque dijera incoherencias, debía obedecer.

Salieron por la puerta, y luego por aquella sala, hasta el pasillo, solo faltaban que subieran el ascensor …

Lucius y Draco sintieron un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, girándose para ver si alguien los había sorprendido, pero solo estaban ellos tres …

Al llegar hasta el piso principal, se encontraron con algunos aurores, heridos, algunos cuerpo inconcientes, o muertos, no importaban debían seguir adelante, salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Solo unos metros, un poco mas, y saldrían de allí …

- MORTIFAGOS!!! – alguien grito, ambos se giraron, y vieron como algunos se acercaban a ellos corriendo, apuntándoles.

Draco intento decir algo, pero el golpe en su rostro, lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, no sin antes de que le arrebataran la esfera. Lucius se giro o vio como Fenrir, aun en su aspecto por el multijugos se apartaba de ellos y los apuntaba con la varita.

- Maldito Mortifago, usaste el Imperius conmigo – grito horrorizado, para luego darle una sonrisa pequeña, socarrona – _Avada kedavra_ – dijo dándole justo en el medio de su estomago, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Draco miro con horror, el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, se levanto lo más rápido posible, e intento llegar a la puerta, pero varios hechizos dieron en su espalda. Trastabillo varias veces, pero era lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para soportar hasta llegar a la puerta, donde seguro Harry lo salvaría.

La puerta parecía ser una gran salvación, pero la misma se vio obstruida por alguien, que lo apuntaba, y sin piedad pronuncio solo una palabra.

- _Crucio …-_ Draco cayo al suelo, con un gran grito desgarrador, contorsionándose en el suelo, mientras varios cruciatus se sumaban al que le había pegado primero.

Sintió su cuerpo siendo cortado por millones de agujas, desgarrado por dentro, sintió como su sangre parecía escapar de su cuerpo, su boca se sentía pesada, metálica, su nariz tapada y sus oídos casi a reventar.

- Alto! – una vos autoritaria detuvo todo. El rubio ni siquiera podía moverse del dolor, pero sentía que alguien se acercaba – Vaya, al fin podré tener una conversación agradable con usted, Señor Draco – abrió pesadamente sus ojos grises, encontrándose con los azules de Albus Dumbledore, iba a lanzarle algún comentario sarcástico pero la inconciencia llego antes, dejándolo tirando envuelto en un charco de sangre – Poppy – el viejo director llamo a su mejor Medico, que lo acompañaba en ese momento – Revísalo, fíjate si podemos llevarlo directamente a Hogwarts si no, deberemos hacer una sección especial en San Mungo, no quiero que se muera antes de que mis planes se concreten.

Una mujer, ya mayor, de aspecto bonachón, se acerco al cuerpo inconciente, y lo reviso detenidamente, algunos aurores curiosos parecían disfrutar tal cosa.

- Largo de aquí! – le dijo apuntándolos con su varita. Con un movimiento de esta, hizo aparecer unos biombos de hospital, para revisarlo mejor, no le agradaba los aurores, parecían animales oliendo la sangre y carroña. Con unos pases pudo interpretar que podía cuidarlo en Hogwarts sin necesidad de llevarlo a otro lado, tenia todo, y era una experta medí maga. Estaba por dar su diagnostico cuando su varita se percato algo en aquel menudo cuerpo. Levanto una ceja, lanzo otro hechizo y se sorprendió, levantándose lentamente, para girarse hacia el director.

- Albus … - murmuro aun sorprendida.

- Pasa algo querida? – la vos de el pareció preocupado, si su medico de confianza ponía ese rostro, es por que era algo serio.

- Es … un dosel … - se giro para mirarlo – único en su especie, luego de 50 años – El director y el auror Ron Weasley ( ya que era el único que se había podido quedar para ver como lo revisaban al rubio ) se sorprendieron por la noticia. Aunque los dos lo tomaron en forma distinta. El pelirrojo con algo de asco, pero el director …

- Excelente!!! – casi grito, inclinándose junto al cuerpo – Es la mejor noticia que podía recibir. Señor Weasley, le encargo su custodia, trátelo con … "cuidado" – le dio media sonrisa – De cuanto esta Poppy?.

- Apenas unas semanas, esta en el periodo de gestación.

- Magnifico!!! Como escucho Weasley, el prisionero debe estar lo mejor posible – acercándose a su rostro, para susurrarle despacio – O por lo menos que nada afecte al feto, me entiende verdad??? – el pelirrojo sonrió, y asintió – Llévenlo a la enfermería del Castillo, por el momento se quedara allí, luego será pasado a los aposentos privados de Weasley …

Albus Dumbledore salio lo mas feliz de allí. No importaba para que se habían adentrado, arriesgado … aquel premio lo valía, y el bonus aun mejor …

_**----**_

_**Nota de la autora :**_

_**XD huyo por unos dias, me voy de vacaciones, asi ke estare lejos de sus atentados a mi vida … **_

_**Nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana .. XD matta neeeeeeeeee!!!!**_


	7. Hidden movements, truths fiftyfifty

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo** **07 - Hidden movements, truths fifty-fifty**

- COMO PUDISTE DEJARLO – fue el grito que se escucho por toda la mansión Riddle.

Muchos se alejaron rápidamente, los más valientes se quedaron a ver como Harry, el hijo de Voldemort, trataba de golpear al Licántropo Fenrir. Los más suspicaces y atentos, veían que el hombre lobo poseía una leve sonrisa, pero era borrada por los golpes que el joven le daba.

Aquel hombre parecía contener todo su furia para no abalanzarse contra la yugular del morocho y matarlo en el momento. La atenta mirada de Lord Voldemort no le perdía ningún movimiento, o era eso … ser cruciado por este.

- NO DEBISTE SALIR DE ALLI – grito otro ves, pero siendo contenido por los brazos de Zabini y Panza – MALDITO LUPINO!!! TU Y TU RAZA SON UNA MALDITA ESCORIA!!! – los pocos que seguían aquel hombre lobo gruñeron y tuvieron la intención de meterse, pero igual que Fenrir, la mirada roja del lord era mas intimidante – Lucius no lo hubiera echo!!! Pero tú maldito cobarde, lo dejaste morir, y a Draco lo capturaron!!! Maldito hijo de puta!!! – pudo liberarse, y abalanzarse contra este, golpeándolo en el rostro, a puño limpio ( acaso se había olvidado que era mago y podía usar un cruciatos?' )

Pero antes que pudiera llegar a mayores … una fuerte luz roja hizo volar el cuerpo de Harry hacia la pared contraria, seguido por otro rayo, que hizo gritar al hombre lobo, desgarrando casi su garganta.

Cuando todo seso, todos retrocedieron, allí Lord Voldemort se levantaba, apuntando con su varita, sus ojos rojos parecían dos rubíes contra la luz del sol, brillantes.

- Fue un echo desafortunado – empezó a decir con vos sedosa, peligrosamente – Lo hecho, echo esta – se fue acercando despacio hacia donde había quedado el morocho, que lo miraba molesto – Ahora, lo importante será trazar un plan para poder ir a rescatar a Draco – extendió su mano blanca, sus uñas largas del mismo color parecían tétricas, pero aun así, Harry lo miro con desprecio, aceptando su ayuda para levantarse – Ahora, debemos ver si podemos utilizar aquello que Fenrir a podido traer – se giro al licántropo, que era ayudado por algunos súbditos, pero este parecía mas molesto ante la atención, empujándolos, gruñendo – Deberemos planear nuestra batalla final – todos dieron un gesto de sorpresa – Ahora mas que nunca debemos ponernos firmes, Dumbledore creerá que solo iremos a rescatar a nuestro dragón, pero será un ataque masivo, será el definitivo – se giro hacia algunos mortifagos, de mayor rango – Desparramen a todos los marcados, que junten sus mejores hombres, que emplee todos aquellos que quieran liberarse de la yugo del ministerio, será un ataque directo. Pero Adviertan!!!! – hizo una pausa, tenia la atención de todos – Sean discretos, hay muchos espías de Dumbledore y no quiero que esto se filtre fácilmente – siseo – Ahora, vayan!!! Que mañana será el gran día, cuando nosotros los mortifagos nos apoderemos del mundo mágico y derrocaremos a los que nos quieren sublevar!!!! – todos gritaron aceptando la orden, muchos parecían entusiasmados y otros sonreían.

No esperaron a más órdenes, partieron rápido, otros se adentraron a la mansión para avisar a sus familias.

Harry quedo en el medio del gran salón, apretando sus puños volviéndolos blancos, mirando al licántropo con odio. Zabini tomo del brazo y lo jalo fuera de allí, debían prepararse.

Lord Voldemort se quedo solo con Fenrir, quien limpiaba con el reverso de su mano, la sangre que salía de sus labios, gruño despacio, su "amo" estaba dándole la espalda.

- Tienes lo que te pedí? – siseo despacio, con un tono de vos distinto al que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba con sus hombres.

- Si – escupió el suelo saliva y sangre – Pero aun no entiendo por que debo dejarme pegar por ese media sangre – reprocho molesto, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas, la profecía y se la entregaba.

- Por el simple echo, que tus objetivos cambiaron ante mi visión – se giro para mirarlo, sus ojos eran rojos infiernos, dando el escalofrió en todo su cuerpo – Sigue al pie mi plan, y te aseguro que tu gusto por los niños … nunca será tan placentero – dijo en vos baja, lo suficiente para que su oído lupino pudiera entenderle. Este dio una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes filosos, y su mirada humana pareciera la de un psicópata.

- Lo que ordene, Mi Lord – le hizo una reverencia y salio de allí a toda prisa, también debía arreglar asuntos antes del día siguiente.

Riddle se quedó solo un momento, observo la esfera, y empezó a reírse, aquel sonido hizo eco en todo el salón … dementotes a su cargo, salieron de sus escondites, aquello los había espantado.

------------

Despertó adolorido …

Intento moverse, pero no pudo, algo sujetaba uno de sus tobillos …

Abrió sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a las antorchas que iluminaban aquella habitación…

Llevo su mano a sus cabellos, para acomodárselos, percatándose allí que su brazo estaba desnudo …

El susto fue mayor cuando se vio totalmente desnudo, sobre una enorme cama, de doseles plateados y verdes, hermosas sabanas de seda cubrían el cómodo colchón. Varios almohadones prácticamente lo rodeaban, contrastando la colchas negras a los pies de la cama, que parecía ser de piel de oso.

Intento moverse otra ves, pero algo jalaba su pierna…

Descubrió su cuerpo, observando con asombro que un brazalete de cuero, con una cadena estaba amarrado a su tobillo, y de allí se perdía entre las mantas cayendo por un costado de aquella cama. Se sintió atrapado, su respiración parecía agitada, y un frió en todo su cuerpo lo hizo temblar. Miro a su alrededor, era una recamara para reyes, con muebles finamente labrados, elegidos y dos enormes espejos con marcos de un material brillante, quizás fuera oro, pero no sabia con exactitud.

Quiso bajar de aquella cama, pero sus piernas estaban débiles, cayendo al suelo, el cual estaba cubierto alrededor de esta, por pieles de tigres. Salio de su ensoñación cuando escucho que la puerta que estaba frente a el, se abría despacio, dejando pasar al ser que mas despreciaba y temía en todo el mundo mágico.

- Weasley – la vos de Draco salio con reproche y molestia.

- Por fin el dragón se digno a despertar – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, trabándola mágicamente, haciendo algunos conjuros de privacidad – Ya se que merezco reverencias, pero la tuya es especial, y mas estando tan … puro – le dijo con media sonrisa mientras empezaba a sacarse la capa, y la dejaba en un sillón.

- Muerte!!! – casi le grito, intentando levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían débiles. La magia se le escapo un momento, alarmándolo, mirando al pelirrojo, buscando algún artilugio que lo tenia prisionero allí.

- No es lo que piensas – Ron contesto a sus preguntas mentales, sacándose ahora la envestidura que llevaba, una especie de armadura liviana, dejándolo solo con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

- Como te atreves a meterte en mi mente!!! – con gran esfuerzo se sujeto de las sabanas, y pudo mantenerse en pie.

No le respondió, pero si se le acerco. Sus ojos celestes parecían recorrer todo aquel cuerpo angelical, blanco como la leche, sin ninguna cicatriz a la vista, tan puro, tan … tentador. Con pasos decididos lo acorralo contra la mesa de noche y la cama, para levantar su mano y llevarla a sus cabellos, eran tan suaves, como hebras doradas del mismo solo.

- No me toques!!! – Draco manoteo el brazo, sacando de la ensoñación al pelirrojo, que tomo una actitud mas violenta … le propino un bofetada, lanzándolo al piso.

- Nunca te atrevas a golpearme!!! – tomo sus cabellos rudamente, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, lo lanzo sobre la cama y se coloco sobre este.

Draco forcejeo, intento quitárselo de enzima, pero parecía que no tenia fuerza:- QUE ME HAS HECHO!!! MALDITO!!! SUELTAME!!! BASTARDO!!! – cuando Ron quiso besarlo a la fuerza, el rubio lo mordió con saña, logrando que su captor aflojara el agarre, para poder patearlo y correr hasta donde la cadena le daba libertad – No eres lo suficiente hombre para tomarme que tienes que drogarme o aplacar mi magia!!!! – le grito acusadoramente, pero a diferencia del efecto que quería provocar, el pelirrojo solo empezó a reírse … a carcajearse – DE QUE TE RIES!!! – le grito desesperado, aquella situación lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- No lo sabes – rió aun mas al pronunciar esas palabras – No lo sabes!!! – cayo de espalda en la cama, tomándose el estomago de la risa

- De que demonios estas hablando!!! Que debería saber!?!?!?! – tomo lo que tenia a mano, un jarrón, parecía antiguo, pero no le importo, lo arrojo contra la pared, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que paro de repente de reírse, para mirarlo con burla.

- No te has dado cuenta aun??? – su vos era socarrona, sus ojos maliciosos, lo miraron recorriendo despacio su cuerpo desnudo. Se bajo de la cama, acercándose como felino a su presa, Draco retrocedió, aunque la cadena no dejaba mucho, enredándose con algunos muebles – No te he drogado, ni puesto ningún artilugio para aplacar tu magia – hizo una pausa – Pero no me faltaban ganas de hacerlo, aunque debo confesar que toda la culpa la tiene tu "amado Harry" – rió con desden.

- Que??? … Que quieres decir con eso??? El nunca me haría daño. Estas MIENTIENDO – se avalando contra el para golpearlo, pero Weasley era mas rápido, y pudo apresar sus brazos detrás de su propia espalda, apretándolo contra una mesa del lugar. Besándolo rudamente, importándole muy poco si el otro le dolía el agarre, o la posición.

- Si, dragón, el ha hecho que te debilites – le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo, pero levantándolo al vilo, caminando por el cuarto, desenredando la cadena y lanzarlo otra ves sobre la cama – El … te ha dejado un regalito … - tomo sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo – Aquí … - le toco el vientre, despacio.

Draco se quedo un momento quieto, procesando sus palabras. La mano áspera de aquel auror, recorría su piel, y dentro de el, le decía que aquel ser no era la fuente de energía que necesitaba. Se despabilo cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo cerca de su ombligo, mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

- Yo … yo estoy … - abrió sus ojos grises, grandes, esperando que Weasley le dijera que estaba jugando con él, que era cruel y que esa era una forma de torturarlo, pero conocía lo suficiente a ese maldito para saber que esa información no era mentira, que era la forma mas cruel que tenia para ser sincero.

- Si … - susurro cerca de sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos – Esperas un hijo de aquel sucio mestizo – su mano libre bajo hasta la entrepierna y empezó a masajearla despacio – Y te aseguro que si no te portas bien, lo perderás – los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con malicia, y Draco tembló – así … sigue así que me gusta – lo beso despacio, con pequeños mordiscos, mientras tomaba su hombría y la apretaba un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que gimiera ( no de placer ) introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Weasley se posesiono sobre él, y recorrió su cuerpo sin reparo, excitándose aun más. Draco cerro sus ojos, su mente se remonto hacia donde Harry se encontraba, pidiendo perdón, pidiendo que lo rescatara, que llegara en ese momento y pudieran huir juntos … con su hijo no nato…

- Oh … Draco … - Ron gimió en la curvatura de su cuello, y el rubio cerro sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo desnudo lo preparaba para entrar en él – Oh … si … Draco … Ahhhh – gimió sintiendo como era penetrado, ultrajado y derrotado.

Las lagrimas cayeron, pero no importo, su mente había quedado desconectada, al mismo tiempo que le habían dicho que estaba embarazado de Harry, y que se lo matarían si no era bueno … "Harry" … fue lo ultimo que su mente pronuncio, cuando la oscuridad lo abrazo, su magia se perdió ante tal conmoción.

… lejos de allí, del otro lado del mundo mágico …

El Morocho salio al gran jardín, miro las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, la noche apenas había caído, y sintió angustia, demasiada.

- Harry?? – la vos de alguien llamo su atención, un pequeño muchacho, se acercaba despacio, temeroso, parecía un niño, pero sabia que era casi de su misma edad, dos años menor – Sucede algo??? – su vos sonó preocupada

- No Colin – negó casi con angustia – Tienes lo que te pedí???

- Claro!!! – le respondió con entusiasmo, sacando un viejo pergamino, arrugado – Fue algo difícil, pero creo que ni se dieron cuenta. Y tenías toda la razón, estaba en aquel lugar, y las trampas y todo, como lo supiste??? – pregunto entusiasmado.

- Si te digo, ya no será un secreto – le guiño el ojo, y lo abrió, lo extendió sobre una mesa del jardín, pero el muchacho le extraño verlo.

- Esta en blanco, parece un viejo papel …- Harry saco su varita, y pronuncio algo en parsel, y de allí líneas y líneas aparecieron, dibujándose sobre este, mostrando cada punto con un nombre, y otras cosas mas – Un Mapa!!!! – dijo con admiración – Es el de Hogwarts!!! – casi grito con entusiasmo.

- No … - Harry sonrió, mirándolo bien – Es el mapa del Merodeador ….

--------

El pasillo de las mazmorras parecía algo tranquilo, las últimas noticias que corrían decían que habían capturado algo valioso, que de esa forma podrían terminar con todo, y la victoria asegurada.

Hermione y Nott, estaban en aquella habitación, el silencio los había rodeado, aquel Slytherins pensaba en todo lo que le habían contado.

- Fascinante – termino diciendo.

- Que forma tan tranquila de tomarlo – la castaña dijo mientras suspiraba, tomando uno de los libros.

- Debo confesar que esto puede ser algo … perturbador, pero como Slytherins, todo esto debe ser tomado con la mayor tranquilidad y meticulosidad posible.

Otra vez el silencio, Hermione estaba algo inquieta.

- Sabes que quizás esa solución no sea correcta, o por lo menos aun no estoy segura – tomo uno de los volúmenes que tenia cerca – Pero si analizamos bien estos textos, quizás podamos terminar con todo esto.

- Por que yo??? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos – Los Grynffindors son los valientes, no son de hacer esas cosas. Los Slytherins son más capaces, por que crees que puedas lograrlo??? – Hermione quedo en silencio un momento, como meditando la respuesta.

- Por que es mi amigo – dijo al fin – Porque si yo no lo logro, quien mas lo hará??? – Nott suspiro, despeinando los pocos cabellos, para mirarla otra ves, negando con la cabeza.

- Y de donde piensas sacar una varita??? Te he visto trabajar tres días, y aun no veo como lo lograras.

- Eso … déjamelo a mí … - ella sonrió mostrando un rostro despreocupado.

Ya de madrugada, cuando todo estaba tranquilo, las alarmas de la habitación de donde estaba Granger sonaron, varios guardias salieron hasta allí, pero la escena que encontraron fue algo desconcertante.

- Avada Kedavra! – fue el grito.

- Desmaius!! – gritaron algunos, golpeando la persona que caía contra los libros, y de ahí siendo enterrada bajo ellos.

Cuando entraron al lugar se encontraron con un cuerpo inerte …

- Esta muerto – alguien susurro, mientras observaba el rostro de Nott en el suelo, parecía que sonreía.


	8. Understanding the things

**Remember**

**[Harry Potter - AU**

**[HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 08 - Understanding the things**

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, pensativo. Su rostro mostraba contrariedad, curiosidad. Intentaba analizar todo lo sucedido los últimos días, pero parecía que cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas se perdía entre los hechos. Sus ojos claros se posaron en dos de los libros que poseían la esencia total de la bruja muggle, indicándole que ella había estado leyendo una y mil veces. Un idioma algo difícil, pero él lo conocía, lo entendía, pero no podía darle explicación a lo que los textos contenían. Hablando de oscuridad, de divinidades, de espejos y sombras, pero nada en concreto, con versos acertijos que todo llevaban a una solución … "los miedos".

El golpe de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, para decir un escueto " Pase". Ron Weasley traía arrastrando a Granger, se notaba que había sido golpeada, sus ropas desgarradas, y mostraba el rostro aun manchado de saliva y …

- Por favor, límpiala – la vos gruesa del director, no provoco si quiera preguntar nada, el pelirrojo solo hizo un movimiento con su varita, y la bruja ya estaba en condiciones.

Los ojos castaños de ella, se abrieron despacio, al sentir una pequeña descarga, encontrándose con las dagas azules de ambos hombres. Orgullosa como era, se levanto despacio, quedándose de pie, desafiándolos con la mirada ( aunque su cuerpo dolía, y no podía mantener mucho la postura ).

- Le he dado muchas oportunidades de aun conservarla viva – empezó a decir el anciano – Pensé que lo consideraría como una … bendición. Pero su confianza me ha decepcionado, en todo este tiempo ha conspirado contra mi, y ha ocultado información importante – palmeo los libros – Ahora, puedo darle una oportunidad, diciéndome que fue exactamente lo que descubrió – hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta, los ojos de Hermione parecían analizar la situación, intento entrar en su mente, pero se encontró con algo inesperado.

- Ja .. ja … jaja … jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj - ella empezó a reírse, primero lentamente, para luego largar carcajadas, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, ya que sus piernas no podían sostenerla, ante el ataque de risa. Ambos hombres se miraron desconcertados, Ron se alejo como si ella pudiera contagiarlo de lo que sea de lo que le estuviera pasando – Usted .. jajaja … pretende … jajajajaja … que lo ayude? - termino de reírse, pero aun conservaba la sonrisa – Viejo estupido, no hay nada que explicar, si fuera lo suficiente inteligente ya habría descubierto la verdad. Pero eso lo hace jajajajajajaj un inútil …

- Como te atreves. CRUCIO – el pelirrojo grito, golpeándola con su rayo rojo, haciéndola retorcerse en el suelo, con dolor.

Dumbledore, por otro lado, intentaba analizar las palabras, observo los libros, intento imaginar que le decían lo que quería, pero aquella bruja pensaba que no era inteligente. Repaso cada uno de los sucesos. Aquel licántropo que había llegado a buscarlo, pensando que lo ayudaría, que lo conocía. Pero jamás lo había visto en su vida. Hablando de historias de los mortifagos, de sus amigos, de su cachorro, de tanta gente. Hermione Granger, la observó mientras estaba aun bajo la maldición cruciatus, recordó el primer día que la vio, también hubo la sensación que ella lo conocía, que era su "amigo" pero ella era inteligente, había callado, había tomado la actitud de una prisionera cualquiera. La sombra, aquel espectro que a varios se les había aparecido, todos decían lo mismo, "alguien intentaba aplastar su cabeza, como si quisiera reventarla".

Se quedo un momento pensativo, uniendo todo aquello … Dumbledore abrió sus ojos celestes, giro bruscamente hacia los libros, y como si hubiera entendido todo aquello, sonrió …

La bruja muggle estaba tendida en el suelo jadeando de dolor, con los ojos cristalinos, pero ella no largaba ninguna lágrima, miraba con odio al pelirrojo, quien levanto otras ves su varita para lanzarle otra maldición.

- CRU … - no termino la frase, la mano del director había tomado su muñeca. Se acerco lentamente hacia la castaña sujetando su rostro con delicadeza.

- Lo haré de una forma simple y directa – hizo una pausa – Hablemos de Harry Potter …

Por primera ves, Hermione tenia miedo …

------------

En la mansión de los Mortifagos, todos estaban reunidos, ansiosos, con ansias de pelear. Todas las criaturas oscuras habían llegado desde lejos, vampiros, gigantes, licántropos. Muchos querían liberarse de aquel ministerio, aquel que los sentenciaba, muchos estaban allí por las simples ganas de diversión.

Voldemort hablaba de los últimos detalles, mostrando los planos de Hogwarts que había conseguido, mostrando a cada uno como llegar, como pelear y que hacer.

Harry estaba alejado, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, aun estaba molesto por lo de Draco, pero el tenia un plan, y solo unos pocos podían ayudarlo. A su lado estaba aquel muchachito que lo admiraba, Colin, era pequeño, pero lo suficiente hábil para su cometido, Zabini y Parkinson los acompañaban, y mas allá Goyle y Greg, amigos de la infancia de su dragón. Todos habían llegado la noche anterior, para decirle que rescatarían al rubio, que era un plan fácil, ya que todos estarían distraídos por el ataque en general. Al morocho le gusto la idea, habían quedado hasta tarde planeando, observando el mapa de los merodeadores, indicándole por donde entrar, como salir, a donde ir.

Lo mas sorprendente fue cuando un hermoso fénix apareció de la nada, trayéndole un paquete, el ave luego de posarse sobre su hombro, pareció darle unos besos de alegría, chillo con una melodía hermosa y de repente empezó a arder, volviéndose cenizas. Todos allí retrocedieron, pero se quedaron maravillados cuando el paquete fue abierto, una hermosa capa, no entendían bien su significado, hasta que Harry se la probo, se había vuelto invisible.

Le hizo prometer que no dirían nada a su padre, ni del mapa ni de la capa. Aunque, sin decirlo en vos alta, todos se miraron, y luego asintieron. ( Pareciera que los métodos de Voldemort a ellos no les agradaban para nada ).

- Atacaremos a media noche, cuando la mayoría fueran a descansar, muchos estarán desorientados y algunos cansados, aprovecharemos ese momento para tomar Hogwarts.

- SIIIII!!!! – se escucho el grito de todos.

Se movilizaron hacia fuera de la mansión, muchos usaron la desaparición, iban a donde se encontraba su gente, y prepararse, solo faltaban unas horas. Harry había echo señas a su "gente", para irse, pero su padre lo detuvo.

- Hijo … - fue un siseo despacio, intentando ser amable. El morocho se giro para mirarlo a los ojos – Se que aun estas molesto, pero lo rescataremos.

- Lo se padre – le dijo con media sonrisa, mientas suspiraba – Pero entiende que no me agrada ese licántropo, y tampoco le creo lo de que lo atacaron – dijo seriamente – Pero esta noche rescatare a Draco, de cualquier forma – Voldemort sonrió, palmeando su hombro.

- Lo rescataremos – luego se alejo hacia las escaleras, en dirección de su habitación, seguido por su serpiente Nagini.

- Claro que lo haremos – Harry dijo en vos baja, para salir de allí. Tenia un plan, tenia las fuerzas suficiente, y por algo en su interior, tenia alguien que lo ayudaría.

---------

Draco despertó adolorido, observando las sabanas distendidas, su cuerpo desnudo, con marca de dedos en sus caderas, algunos rasguños y lo peor de todo … su corazón dolía.

Se levanto despacio, tratando de no gemir de angustia y dolor, busco la puerta del baño, encontrándola no muy lejos de la cama. Con pasos lentos se metió en el, y abrió los grifos de la ducha, calentando todo el ambiente, se observo en el espejo, su rostro pálido mostraba un labio hinchado, rastros de lagrimas y sangre demostraban que aunque se hubiera entregado, no le fue fácil para aquel maldito pelirrojo.

Llevo su mano a su vientre, lo acaricio despacio, sintió el cosquilleo de su hijo absorbiendo un poco de su magia, sonrió despacio, pero las lágrimas se asomaron, angustiando su alma. Se agarro del lavatorio, y se empezó a convulsionar, maldiciendo aquel auror, maldiciendo su estupidez, su debilidad, debía haber sabido que era una trampa, que ese maldito licántropo no era de fiar.

- Harry … - sollozo, para caer arrodillado en el suelo – Harry …

- _Pa… te… tico …_ - Draco se sobresalto, una vos suave, casi un siseo lo asusto. Se levanto rápidamente pensando que quizás Weasley había vuelto o el mismo Dumbledore, pero no encontró a nadie – _No … es … ma …de un … foy – _la vos parecía susurrar entrecortado, no entendía lo que le decía. Pero aun así, buscaba de donde provenía aquella vos. El baño empezó a llenarse de vapor, Draco observaba a su alrededor, hasta que miro el espejo empañado, detrás de él una figura se encontraba.

- Quien eres?? – le pregunto al reflejo, algo en él decía que si se giraba lo perdería de vista.

- _De.. bes … ad… tirle – _la vos parecía débil. Pero el rubio vio como levantaba su mano derecha, señalándolo – _te…mos… re …Dra…- _el dragón cerro sus ojos, sintiendo una gran presión en su cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, observo aquel espectro y solo pronuncio dos palabras.

- Severus Snape – justo antes de desmayarse.

---

Nota de la autora:

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!

Por la tardanza, pero el trabajo y el colegio de mi niño, me ha sacado tiempo suficiente para continuar publicando seguido …

Pido disculpas tambien por lo corto del capitulo, pero ya el siguiente empieza la accion, y me quedaria descolgado esta parte …

YA FALTA POCO PARA KE TERMINE!!!

Ahora … ENCUESTA: Como kiere que termine el fic??

Feliz? Angustia? Muerte? Dolor? Romantico?

XD yo me inclino por la muerte D

Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!


	9. The End?

**Remember**

**Harry Potter - AU**

**HP x DM**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**Capitulo 09 – The End?**

La noche estaba nublada, pero de entre las oscuras nubes, pequeñas destellos de la luna aparecían, como tratando demostrar a quienes estaban tan tarde por aquellos terrenos.

Hogwards …

Un colegio impresionante, que se alzaba cuan vivo estaba, muy cerca del lago, donde una vez hubo un calamar gigante, que jugaba de ves en cuando con los jóvenes que se acercaban a este. Con sus grandes bosques, con sus praderas imponentes y verdes, con sus cuatro torres alzándose por el cielo, mostrando que "EL" era el instituto mas respetado, el que había visto crecer a tantos magos como una ves "los fundadores" lo fueron, aquel castillo que "estaba" vivo, mirando a todos, sonriendo ante sus travesuras, llorando sus desgracias…

Pero …

Ahora era una estructura de piedra, imponente, respetada, pero a la vez daba miedo. Con sus cuatro torres, y las ventanas iluminadas por la tenue luz tímida de la luna escondida, daba el aspecto de ser uno más de las oscuras entidades que estaban al lado del mago Dumbledore. Ya no tenía ese aspecto de reconfortamiento, de seguridad o simplemente de paz, ahora mostraba como su presencia intimidaba, mucho más que aquel que estaba en lo alto de la torre, mirando el bosque prohibido, observando como avanzaban lentamente las tropas de Lord Voldemort. Albus sonrió, esa noche, seria la última.

En los bosques …

Las figuras vestidas con capas negras y mascaras blancas, se acercaban despacio, parecían pocos, pero sabían bien que no era así …

La luna se despejo y dejo ver por unos momentos todo el campo de batalla…

Mortifagos por un lado …

Aurores por el otro …

Albus Dumbledore …

Lord Voldemort …

Este era el final de la lucha …

Algunas miradas estaban centradas en aquel personaje de cabellos negros, que miraba hacia el camino. Sus ojos verdes daba seguridad pero por dentro sabia que quizás iba a hacer la ultima ves que estuvieran en libertad ... y con vida.

Dio un gran suspiro mirando aquellos que gano su confianza, El ambiente se sentía tan pesado, que hasta los animales del bosque prohibido parecían aguantar su respiración ...

Y la Batalla empezó …

- ATAQUEN!! - Lord Voldemort grito. Muchos respondieron de la misma forma.

El grupo de mortifagos avanzo contra las puertas del Castillo, las barreras cayeron en segundos, el Mago Oscuro había descubierto como…

La primera horda de Aurores, solo lanzaban Avadras, mientras que los Mortifagos trataban de hacer Cruciatos. Voldemort caminaba como si nada, moviendo su mano de ves en cuando, haciendo volar a cada uno de aquellos que trataban de enfrentarlo, entrando al castillo tranquilamente, mientras sus súbditos se encargaban de las molestias.

Subió por las escaleras, hasta el primer piso, luego giro por un pasillo. Algunos estaban vacíos, en algunos lugares se sentía como magos y brujas se refugiaban, le temían, y lo regocijo al extremo. Siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar, observo cada cuadro, y los vio vacíos, sin vida. Tom Riddle rememoro los días que había sido estudiante. ( Si el recordaba todo lo que había en la otra dimensión ). Con pasos firmes, ondeando su capa negra, su traje oscuro, y con Nagini en su bolsillo, reducida, subió por una de ellas, y usando su influencia esta le llevo hasta su destino …

El despacho de Dumbledore? La torre de Astronomía? De adivinación? Eran los lugares más seguros donde aquel Mago estaría. Pero Voldemort quería deshacerse de algo antes de esto, por lo tanto se dirigió hacia su posible victoria, algo que lo haría triunfador, sea como sea que terminara aquella " guerra"… Tom Riddle se dirigió hasta el tercer piso…

* * *

Todos luchaban en la entrada del castillo, muy pocos habían logrado introducirse en este, y matado a los que se interponían. Los Mortifagos querían venganza por los años de injusticia hacia ellos, no importaba quien caía, ellos lo hacían por sus familias.

Un grupo pequeño se separo de todos ellos, corriendo en dirección de los invernaderos, lugares que a pesar que estaba abandonado, era lugar peligroso. En el medio de la oscuridad, Harry camino con cautela, seguido por aquellos que juraron lealtad pase lo que pase, aquellos que se convirtieron en sus amigos, y confidentes, aquellos que amaban a su Dragón, e intentarían salvarlo.

Llegaron a las puertas que daban dentro del castillo, aunque no era seguro, podían escuchar detrás de estas los gritos de maldiciones, las corridas y los golpes de algo caían al suelo. El oji verde desplegó su mapa de merodeador, y vio los puntos en el, sus compañeros aun estaban asombrados por tal cosa, ( ya les había dicho de que se trataba tal mapa y como lo había conseguido ), y aun así, les parecía fascinante.

Los ubico a ellos, todos juntos, detrás de las puertas a aurores que no conocían, parecían jóvenes, ya que poseían casi el mismo tomo de color que sus nombres. Buscaron a Draco, pero parecía que no estaba en ese piso, buscaron a Dumbledore, pero extrañamente no aparecía, el nombre de Lord Voldemort se alejaba de todos.

Harry frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba.

Pero el nombre de alguien parecía desvanecerse de a poco, era una mujer, y estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Algo en el pecho del pelinegro le hizo doler, no sabia porque, pero debía ir hacia allí.

Guardo el mapa, dio las instrucciones, y abrió la puerta despacio, era ahora … o nunca

- CRUCIO!! – todos gritaron, al mismo tiempo, atacando por lo menos 7 de los aurores que estaban dándole la espalda, los habían tomado desprevenidos – " todo lo vale " – Harry pensó – " Todo sea por Draco "

Ronald Weasley, auror reconocido, despiadado casi como el propio amo del castillo, favorito por aquel. Luchaba con todos aquellos que se enfrentaba, muchos terminaban envueltos en un hechizó de color verdes, algunos de rojo, pero aun así, la sonrisa sádica que mostraba en su rostro daba mas miedo.

Avanzo hasta la puerta pero algunos gritos vinieron del otro lado, distrayéndolo.

Un mortifago quiso aprovechar tal oportunidad, pero término muerto mucho antes que pudiera alzar su varita, el pelirrojo era peligroso, pero aun más cuando utilizaba armas muggles. ( Aunque odiaba a esos seres, amaba la forma que poseían para destruirse uno a otros ). Con pasos rápidos, llego hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos o desmayados, que más daba?. Escucho como varios pasos apresurados se alejaban de allí, él pelirrojo sonrió, iría de casería.

El grupo de Harry iba apresurado, quería llegar hasta donde aquel nombre parecía cada vez más débil. No se explico como, pero sin siquiera mirar el mapa giro por pasillos, subió escaleras, hasta que llego donde las estatua de una Águila parecía observarlo, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero esta se movió sola, dejando ver detrás de esta, escaleras que subían. Todos se miraron, eso parecía una trampa. Pero para Harry no lo era.

Subieron todos, alertas y esperando lo que sea. Pero no esperaron encontrar lo que vieron.

El despacho parecía enorme, con muchos libros y antigüedades, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los distintos frascos con algo dentro de ellos, en casi todas las estanterías del lugar. Cabezas, manos, ojos, embriones, fetos humanos, o de animales, pociones raras, todo articulo de magia negra que pudiera encontrase, todo aquello daba escalofrió.

Un gemido de dolor llamo la atención de todos, levantando sus varitas para cualquier ataque. Harry se acerco al escritorio, lo rodeo y jadeo de la impresión. Aquella mujer que fue a buscar, estaba tirada en el suelo, desnuda, bañada en un charco de sangre, sus cabellos parecía que hubieran sido quemados, como su lado derecho del rostro, aquel que estaba pegado al suelo.

Los que lo acompañaban casi gritaron, otros se alejaron, tapando sus ojos, otros, vomitaron.

El morocho se agacho, y con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos, aparto los cabellos chamuscados, pero esta gimió de dolor:- Lo siento – murmuro.

Ella abrió su ojo no ciego, con dificultad, largando lágrimas que ardían aun más en su rostro:- Harry – dijo despacio, e intento sonreír – has … ve .. nido – intento respirar, pero la sangre se juntaba en su boca, haciéndola toser y escupirla.

- No te esfuerces, aquí tengo un medico amigo, te atenderá – le dio un consuelo, pero sabia que no era cierto.

- No has … cambiado – ella lo miro con cariño – A pesar de estar aquí, siempre sigues siendo el mismo, Harry – observo a su alrededor – Zabini, Parkinson, .. Coolin, me da gusto saber que están bien – los presentes se miraron confundidos, esa mujer los conocía, pero ellos a ella no – Harry – ella dijo con un tono serio – Debes impedir que lo destruyan, debes matar a Voldemort, esa la solución – empezó a toser.

- Matar a mi padre?? – el dijo casi asustado – Pero que dices, debemos matar al maldito de Dumbledore, el te hizo esto … - quiso seguir hablando, pero los dedos rotos de la mujer lo callaron.

- Escúchame bien – respiro tratando de calmar el dolor – Confía en tu corazón, sabes bien que esto es una locura, que algo esta mal. Debes impedir que el rompa el conjuro, tu tienes que destruirle primero, si no … cof cof cof – empezó a escupir sangre, gimiendo de dolor – todos … - gimió de dolor – todos moriremos en vano – intento sostenerse de las ropas del muchacho, pero sus huesos casi estaban roto – Harry promételo!! Deberás protegerlo, el no sabe nada, él no saldrá bien de todo esto!! . Deberás matar a Voldemort antes que el lo rompa!! Harry .. .tu eres el niño que .. .- de repente el cuerpo de la muchacha ya no se movía. Los ojos de están habían quedado abiertos, observándolo, parecía que pudiera leer su mente y su alma.

El muchacho la sostuvo un momento entre sus brazos, para bajarla al suelo, se saco su propia capa, y la tapo. Un sentimiento de culpa y angustia lo rodearon, llevando su mano a su rostro, estaba llorando, eso dolía.

- Harry? – Collin llamo su atención – Quien era? Harrry – hubo un silencio, para luego ver que el se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, deteniéndose ante ella.

- Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga – susurro, para abrir la puerta, con solo una cosa en su mente – Matare a …

- _Avadra Kedavra_ – se escucho justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Draco despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba desnudo, solo con una toalla sobre su cuerpo. Llevo su mano a su frente y la sintió mojada, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre. Observo a su alrededor, y ya no se encontraba en el baño, se levanto despacio, tratando de no caer, llevo su mano a su vientre y por alguna razón, su "bebe" le dijo que estaba bien. sonrió de costado.

El lugar no lo conocía, pero, mostraba un gran salón, estaba en el centro, había armarios de todo tipo, estatuas, reliquias, muebles, y hasta ropa. Solo se acerco a uno de ellos, y tomo lo necesario, esas ropas le parecían familiar, era todo negro, una camisa blanca y la chaqueta ( que era de mago ) llevaba botones hasta arriba, cerrando el cuello mao.

Se vistió, se miro al espejo y se sorprendió como aquellas ropas le quedaban a medida, miro su cabello, lo llevaba mas corto, prolijo, dejando unos mechones rubios albinos caer sobre sus ojos derecho, mostrando lo aristócrata que era. Por alguna razón levanto su mentón, mostrando la arrogancia en sus ojos, se paro derecho, mostrando un porte varonil e imponente.

Su mente golpeo fuerte, dándole un gran dolor de cabeza …

Se vio caminar por un pueblo, por callejones arrebatados de tiendas mágicas, lechucerias, libros, pociones, escobas, algo que nunca había visto ( o eso creía ). Seguía a alguien, que le hablaba tan fríamente que no se inmuto, sabia que tenia que hacerle caso, llegando hasta una tienda, donde había muchos chicos de su edad, o mas jóvenes, acompañados por sus padres, vio como cierto grupo parecía escandaloso, pero el solo tenia ojos para una persona. Su padre se acerco, dando un comentario insultante a otro hombre, entraron en una discusión que termino a los golpes. ( su padre en algo tan bajo? ). Vio aquel muchacho, de los ojos verdes, de lentes y una cicatriz en su frente. parecía molesto, a punto de atacar a aquel hombre igual a el, ( pero mas viejo ).

- Harry – dijo despacio, llamando la atención de aquel muchacho, pero cuando quiso acercársele todo desapareció.

Volvió a despertar en el suelo, vestido, frente al espejo. Su cabeza dolía, mucho.

Se incorporo, observo todo a su alrededor, estaba tal cual lo había dejado (¿?). Draco se llevo la mano a su cabeza, la sentía caliente, parecía que tenia fiebre. empezó a caminar por aquel lugar, vio tantas cosas, artículos olvidados, algunos ensayos, pociones, cosa que el recordaba que alguna ves lo había visto, pero donde?.

- _Draco – _la vos salio algo cansada, de la nada, pero el la conocía.

- Severus? – el rubio dio la vuelta para ver si estaba detrás de él, pero solo vio un enorme armario, algo roído, parecía que estaba en plena reconstrucción.

- _Entra – _la vos en su cabeza le indicaba – _debes apresurarte, él ya esta allí. Se saldrá con la suya!_

- El? Quien es él? – pregunto mientras veía que el armario se abría mostrando un corredor largo y oscuro – Harry esta allí? Severus – espero alguna respuesta pero no la obtuvo. Observo a su alrededor, vio como todo estaba casi desapareciendo, pero era tan familiar aquel lugar.

Tomo un poco de aire, y traspaso aquel armario. La sensación que ya lo había echo alguna ves, le hizo estremecer.

Unas voces parecían provenir de lo lejos, eran algo lejanas, aun no entendía lo que decían, pero parecían que discutían. Camino con cautela, llevando su mano hacia su bolsillo, por inercia, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar su varita. La observo, era la suya, pero la sentía rara, admirándola, encontró algunos raspones, un gravado en el mango, pero no entendía lo que decía.

- Tanto tiempo – escucho a lo lejos. Draco reconocía esa vos.

- Demasiado – otra persona le respondió, abrió sus ojos enormes, y empezó a correr en dirección de ellos.

El final del corredor, mostraba la salida detrás de una columna, lo suficiente oculta, para que los dos personajes que parecían enfrentarse en un duelo, no se percataran de él. Una enorme habitación, de piedra y mármol, donde en el centro, se levantaba un espejo, viejo, roído por el tiempo, algo sucio, pareciera que estuviera hecho de oro, y sus figuras dos garras entrelazadas, pero que para los dos hombres parecían importantes.

- Has venido a terminar todo esto, verdad? – Dumbledore dijo despacio, mientras caminaba tranquilo, por el lugar.

- Exacto – Voldemort respondió, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que el otro.

- Sabes que es esto? – Albus señalo al espejo, tocándolo con devoción.

- El espejo de Oesed – el lord le respondió - _Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse – _recito la leyendo que poseia mientras no le quitaba la vista al otro mago - _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo – _Voldemort sonrió – No puedo creer que esto me traiga problemas – murmuro por lo bajo.

- Sabes que este es tu fin, verdad?. Quisieras decirme algo antes que te mate? – Dumbledore estaba tan seguro, de aquello que no parecía ser afectado en nada de la situación que había en todo el castillo.

- No – Tom Riddle lanzo un hechizo silencioso contra el otro, mandando un cruciatus.

Pero Dumbledore era rápido, las maldiciones fueron de un lado a otro, logrando romper algunas columnas, y parte de la pared, pero el espejo seguía intacto. Draco vio como la ferocidad del encuentro era grande, vio como una cortina de fuego salio de la varita de Voldemort, mostrándose como una gran serpiente naranja, lanzada contra el otro, que había invocado un escudo mucho mas poderoso, estaba fascinado, que no se percato que algunos de las maldiciones iban y venían, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba el, solo pudo ver el color del rayo … era de un verde intenso, la calavera de la muerta estaba en la punta de este, e iba directo a su cuerpo.

* * *

- _Avadra Kedavra_ – se escucho justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- NOOOOOO – alguien grito. Alguien cayo al suelo, muerto por le golpe directo, otro lanzo un hechizo que no supo cual era, pero fue lo suficiente para lanzar al atacante contra la pared, dejándolo fuera de combate por unos momento.

- Collin!! – Harry tomo el cuerpo del pequeño muchacho, sus ojos estaban abiertos, no mostraban ningún signo de arrepentimiento o temor, pareciera que a pesar que estuviera muerto, lo miraba con admiración – Oh! Collin, porque?? – dijo el morocho mientras acunaba el cuerpo del pequeño – Siempre fue lo mismo contigo, verdad? – le cerro sus ojos, y lo deposito en el suelo, se giro abruptamente hacia el atacante, pero para sorpresa de estos, ya no estaba allí.

- Debemos buscarlo! Nos delatara – Parkinson había hablado, pero Harry parecía no prestarle atención, observaba el suelo, había sangre. Se agacho para tocarla, era espesa, su olor metálico era tentador.

Saco su mapa de Merodeador, observo los puntos cerca, muchos aurores, mortifagos parecían que caían de repente, pero uno en particular intereso, este parecía alejarse de donde ellos estaban.

- Vamos! – Harry salio corriendo, seguido por sus amigos.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de cuerpos, algunos heridos, otros muertos, algunos seguían luchando, otros escapaban. Pero su grupo siguió rápido, desasiéndose de los que les impedían el paso, siguiendo al sujeto que lo había querido matar, lo vio doblar por unos pasillos, subiendo unas escaleras. Prácticamente iba volando, saltando los escalones de tres en tres, llegando hasta donde las escaleras se movían solas.

La cabellera roja se giro cuando estuvo en la sima de una de ellas, que se movía justo a donde quería ir, observo los ojos esmeraldas y le sonrió con desden, Ron Weasley, salto hasta el tercer piso para desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

* * *

- _PROTEGO!! – _fue el grito que se escucho, volteando a Draco hacia un costado, y la maldición pegando en una especie de escudo, desviándolo directamente hacia la puerta, del lugar.

- Imposible! – Dumbledore dijo mientras observaba una figura oscura, casi como un espectro, en un rincón del salón – Ese hechizo no pudo repeler una maldición como esa – el viejo se distrajo un momento, aprovechado justo para que el mago oscuro lo desarmara, se encontró de repente en el suelo, con un fuete golpe en el pecho. Voldemort solo tomo la varita perdida, y se giro para mirar la sombra.

- Siempre haciéndome la vida imposible, Severus – Riddle arrastro sus palabras con desprecio, mientras se iba acercando despacio.

- _Acaso creías que saldrías con la tuya? – _la figura se enderezó un poco, dejando ya su aspecto demacrado, cadavérico, para verse como aquel hombre de cabellos negros, con sus ojos onix y su semblante característico – _No podrás con tu cometido – _Severus Snape aun poseia el aspecto inocuo, pero podía hacer hechizos como siempre – _No permitiré que termines con Potter ni con Draco – _escupió prácticamente el apellido del niño que vivió, pero fue calido con el de su ahijado.

- Severus, , Severus – Voldemort rió ante su nombre – Creo haberte dicho que si descubría tu traición, la pagarías caro – se giro hacia donde había caído el rubio, levantando la varita de Dumbledore – Sabes lo mas lamentable de todo? Es que el muchacho me sirve aun mas vivo – miro al pocionista – El hijo en su vientre es poderoso – rió de costado al ver que su exmortifago lo miraba asombrado – Lleva al hijo de Harry Potter.

- Que? – la vos de alguien llamo la atención, girando todos hacia la puerta – Draco? – el rubio se giro para mirar aquella persona, con lagrimas en los ojos, por instinto llevo su mano hacia su vientre.

- Harry – susurro. Justo antes que una maldición golpeara el pecho del Niño que vivió, cayendo su cuerpo inerte … - HARRY!!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Primero, gomen por tardar tanto, pero entre el laburo y mi niño, no me deja mucho tiempo.**

**Segundo XD si me matan, no podre continar el fic, por lo tanto no pueden hacerlo XD**

**Tercero … PASANDO CHIBO!!**

**Kiero**** que visiten un foro que abrimos con Hopeless ( aki mi amiga Vichy )**

**Y te invito a particiar en el nuevo ROL de Harry Potter. Inaguramos la nueva pagina, con varias cosas, pero si eres fanatico de este mago, date una vuelta, elije tu personaje e internate en la fantasia de la magia y hechiceria.**

**¿ De que trata la historia? Pues tendras que entrar al foro y averiguarlo ( pero te dire un secreto, no sera nada facil enfrentar a Voldemort y toda su gente, Harry necesita ayuda y tu puedes darsela ) -**

**( nota: el Rol puede ser yaoi/yuri/hentai eso lo decides tu o.o aunke, me facina ver un harry x draco o un harry x snape XD tu no? )**

**Link: kamikazerol./**

**Tambien encontraras dos roles mas...**

**La batalla Escolar ( sobre cuatro colegios, y la pelea del poderio del lugar, pasen, pasen, que aunque no estes estudiando, podrias hacer otras cosas ;) ... intrigas, traiciones, y demas podrian pasarte ahora, en tu lugar de estudio, pudes ser la victima, o el victimario. El humor y la accion es la orden del dia, nn estas invitado, pero ojos, si te sancionan los maestros XD sabras como lidiar con eso )**

**Hoppeless Toy's ( alguien quiere jugar a las muñecas? Una historia a la cual, un juguete de estos, puede o entretenerte, o quitarte la vida. Ni Barbi ni Ken podrian ser tan reales. Pero la historia va mas alla de un cuento de niñas, es la realidad, y con ello siempre hay desgracias)**


	10. Confusion

**Remember**

**Harry Potter - AU**

**HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**--**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**--**

**Capitulo 10 - Confusion**

-

- HARRY!! – grito desesperado, incorporándose sobre la cama. Con su respiración agitada, llevo su mano a su vientre, lágrimas salían de sus ojos gris perlas, mientras sentía como alguien se acercaba rápidamente. Aun conmocionado, intentó procesar lo que la mujer le decía.

- Señor Malfoy. Señor Malfoy entiende lo que el digo. Señor Malfoy! – lo ultimo lo dijo con vos fuerte, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Que?! – se giro para mirarla mejor, era una mujer mayor, llevaba puesto un traje de enfermera, con un saco de lana liviano oscuro, miro a su alrededor, parecía ser una enfermería. Los cuadros de allí, se movían solos, y alguno de los rostros lo miraban algo desaprovatoriamente.

- Señor Malfoy – volvió a decir la mujer, pero esta ves haciendo movimientos con su mano, la varita dio un pequeño destello, levitando una bandeja con pociones – Tenga, tómese esto, le informare al Director Dumbledore que ha despertado – Draco palideció – Nos ha dado un gran susto, jovencito, ha estado inconciente por varios días – el rubio pareció temblar, llevo su mano a su vientre, sus temores se hicieron a flor de piel, cuando sintió que nada había allí – Señor Malfoy? – la vos de la enfermera parecía preocupada – Por Merlín, tranquilícese – el rubio se percato que su alrededor, ciertos objetos levitaban, ante el descargo de energía nerviosa que emanaba.

- Donde esta Harry? – atino a decir, con los ojos llorosos – donde esta Harry – la enfermera lo miro como si no entendiera bien lo que le decía.

- Se referirá al señor Potter, pues el solo estuvo una noche aquí, afortunadamente solo fue unos huesos rotos, el Director Dumbledore los reparo … - hizo una pausa – Llamare enseguida para que lo vea, quizás el pueda calmarlo.

- NO!! – grito desesperado – No quiero que ese monstruo este cerca mió!! – Draco se había bajado rápidamente de la cama, tropezando con algunas cosas, retrocediendo lo mas posible de la enfermera, con temor en sus ojos – Donde esta Harry?! Quiero ver a Harry!!

- Señor Malfoy, vuelva a la cama – la enfermera estaba molesta, se acercaba rápidamente hasta el.

- NO!! QUIERO VER A HARRY!! Y NO ME LLAMO MALFOY!! ALEJESE DE MÍ!! – le grito – HARRY!!1 HARRY!! – con las pocas fuerzas el rubio corrió hasta la otra punta de la enfermería, y ante tal escándalo, las puertas principales se abrieron, dejando pasar a uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts – Harry! – dijo con alegría, ignorando las indicaciones de la enfermera fue corriendo hasta el, pero se detuvo a medio camino, cuando detrás de el, surgía Dumbledore, acompañado por Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Draco empezó a temblar.

- Señor Malfoy – la vos del director era suave, mostrando una sonrisa dulce y compasiva. Pero a medida que se le acercaba, este retrocedía negando con la cabeza, casi con desesperación.

- No! No se me acerque! – mirando al morocho murmuro con dolor – Harry, que esta pasando, porque estas con él? Que paso con Voldemort? Con los demás? – se llevo su mano a su vientre – Que paso con nuestro bebé? Harry …

- Malfoy – el niño que vivió lo miro con pena y lastima – No se de que hablas – su vos era neutra, casi fría, provocando que el rubio llevara su mano a su boca para no gritar.

- Nunca pensé ver al hurón de esa forma – el pelirrojo amigo, comento, recibiendo un gran codazo de novia – Ouch! Mione! Por que me pegaste?

- Por que te lo mereces – le dijo molesta, pero el llanto del rubio llamo su atención.

- Señor Malfoy – la enfermera se acerco despacio – Ha sufrido un trauma muy duro, estuvo mas de dos semanas dormido – lo tomo de los hombros delicadamente – recibió un hechizo muy poderoso.

- Señor Malfoy – Dumbledore hablo, pero tomando su distancia – El hechizo provoco que sufriera alucinaciones, quizás algo duras, u otra realidad – Draco parecía no querer entender lo que sucedía, solo se abrazaba a su cuerpo, el cual temblaba como una hoja.

- Mentira – susurro luego de un momento – MENTIRA! – grito mirándolos a todos, empujando a la enfermera, yéndose hasta un rincón – Mentira! Yo se lo que viví! – señalo al pelirrojo – El me violo, el me capturo, y usted quiere solo a mi bebe para su conveniencia – hubo un silencio en todo el lugar – Harry, por favor, dime que es mentira todo esto, yo te amo, y llevo un hijo tuyo – las lagrimas recorrían su rostro empapando toda su ropa – Harry, por favor – suplico.

- Lo siento – el dijo luego de unos segundos – Nunca estuve contigo, y creo que nunca lo haré. A mi no me gustan los hombres, y menos tu, hurón – su vos eran tan seria, sin sentimientos, tan fría, que para Draco eso fue peor que una maldición imperdonable.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, devastado, con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Intento recordar todo lo que había vivido.

( Recuerdo en la mente de Draco )

Harry caía inerte en el suelo, cuando vio que el pelirrojo salía de la nada, apuntándolo con su varita, riendo malvadamente.

- Creías que no podría derrotarte? – se le acerco para patearlo, no encontrando alguna respuesta o reacción – Patético – escupió aquel cuerpo, para luego girarse para ver a Lord Voldemort parado, apuntando a Dumbledore – pensé que seria mas difícil – camino como si nada hasta donde el rubio estaba.

- Weasley? – aquel anciano parecía desconcertado.

- Que? – se giro con molestia – Pensabas que te era fiel? – chisto molesto – Claro que no, él me dio un mejor trato para mi futuro – miro con lujuria al rubio – Un premio como este no podía dejar pasar.

- Me has traicionado! – Dumbledore grito casi con furia – Como pudiste?!

- Fácil – el pelirrojo sonrió – El prometió que podía eliminar a su hijo a cambio de que el rubio fuera mió – se le acerco a Draco, quien parecía en estado de shock, tomando su rostro para acercarlo hasta el de él – El quiere al niño que lleva en su vientre y yo quiero su cuerpo – lamió su rostro, pero este lo rechazo manoteándolo, alejándose hasta chocar contra la pared.

- Nunca seré tuyo! – escupió – Nunca mi hijo será de ustedes! – intento invocar su varita, olvidada un poco mas allá, pero el pelirrojo era mas rápido, atrapándolo contra la pared, logrando besarlo, haciéndolo sangrar, metiendo su mano bajo la ropa, arañando su torso, provocando que Draco gimiera de dolor, logrando así introducir su lengua. Pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás, mordió con fuerza. Logrando que Ron gritara y se alejara.

- Maldita puta!! – con fuerza lo abofeteo, lanzándolo hacia un costado – Te haré pagar por tu insolencia – sacando su cinturón, mostrando una hebilla de plata, con forma de serpiente, levanto su mano para azotar aquel peso en la espalda.

- Ten cuidado Weasley, quiero que el niño siga vivo – el pelirrojo le sonrió, y volvió a golpear al rubio con saña. Voldemort miro al viejo, que parecía sorprendido, pero su mirada era ruda, como si planeara algo – No querido amigo – su vos siseante lo saco de sus pensamientos – Yo he ganado esta ves – levanto su varita, apuntando a su corazón – Avada Keda …

- _FLIPENDO – _se escucho el grito, pero cuando Voldemort se giro para ver quien había dicho tal hechizo, una de los escombros de las columnas era elevando y arrojado contra este, esquivándolo.

- Snape! – dijo con odio entre dientes – Maldito estorbo! –ZACARAA – grito, impulsando el cuerpo del pocionista hacia la pared, haciéndolo golpear contra la dura roca. Lord Voldemort sonrió – Lo suponía, ya tienes cuerpo – se acerco despacio, sin dejarlo de apuntar –Avadra ke…

- CRUCIO!! – alguien grito cerca de la puerta. Su cuerpo se contorsiono logrando solo apoyar una de las rodillas en el suelo, aguantando el dolor. Los ojos rojos mostraron la furia contenida, girándose hacia aquel que se había atrevido a maldecirlo, pero se sorprendió ante él, el niño que vivió estaba de pie, con sus ojos verdes mirándolo con odio, con su varita fuertemente agarrada … pero había algo distinto en él.

Draco lo observo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, parecían no creer que aun Harry vivía, su espalda aun estaba resentida, pero no importaba. Estaba por gritarle cuando vio como Ron Weasley levanto su varita y murmurando un hechizo, por lo bajo, lo lanzo sin que el morocho se percatara.

- HARRY!! – grito, con fuerza se levanto, corrió, empujando al propio Lord y de allí lanzarse a los brazos de su amado – Har …

El rubio abrió grandes sus ojos, cuando sintió aquel hechizo justo en el medio de su espalda. Miro los ojos del morocho, y quiso decirle algo, pero ... no era sus ojos.

- Po… tter … - dijo antes de caer sin vida.


	11. The truth ¿?

**Remember**

**Harry Potter - AU**

**HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**--**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**--**

**Capitulo 11 – The Truth (¿?)**

- HARRY!! – el sonido era muy fuerte – HARRY!! – quien gritaba?. El sonido era ensordecedor, la cabeza dolía. – POTTER!! MALDITA SEA POTTER ABRA SUS OJOS!! – esa vos … alguien le gritaba y le conocía.

Su mente recordó algo importante … ¿pero que significaba realmente eso?

- DRACO!! DRACO!! – escucho aquel nombre, y no supo porque, aprisiono aun mas aquel cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos.

Un gemido se escucho por sobre todo aquel ruido, muy cerca de su oído. Los ojos le pesaban. Su pecho dolía, como si alguien lo presionara hasta sacarle todo el aire.

- HARRY!! HARRY!! CUIDADO!! – una mujer gritaba, le era tan familiar.

- Ha… rry – la vos salio tan calida, tan suave al oído. Y no supo porque, pero sus brazos lo atrajeron aun mas a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fusionarlo.

… fusionarlo?

… un cuerpo?

… un gemido?

… un hombre ….

- MALDITO POTTER, ABRA LOS MALDITOS OJOS O JURO QUE YO MISMO LE MANDARE UN AVADRA!! – el niño que vivió sonrió, ante esas palabras, he inconcientemente sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

La escena era algo confusa, sentía su cuerpo totalmente golpeado, adolorido, su brazo ardía y casi ni lo sentía. Su vista estaba siendo empañada por algo de color rojo y caliente. Parpadeo varias veces, con lentitud su cabeza se movía, no tenía sus anteojos, pero veía figuras borrosas, el cuerpo de alguien de cabellos rubios rodeando su cintura, desnudo.

- CUIDADO HARRY!! – reconoció esa vos, era la de Dumbledore.

Un clic hizo su mente. Por un momento todo se aclaro. Todas las imágenes pasaron veloz mente, y volvió al principio. El ataque al colegio, la persecución de Voldemort en el bosque prohibido, el sacrificio de Malfoy, la barrera, y el demonio.

… EL DEMONIO …

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron aun mas cuando vio que aquella bestia parecía recuperarse de un golpe que alguien le había dado (¿?). Con prisa busco su varita, pero esta estaba casi a los pies del demonio. En que momento la había perdido?. El gemido a su lado lo hizo pensar, tenia el brazo prácticamente destrozado, la capa rasgada, y la varita a lo lejos, parecía estar manchada con sangre. Pero Malfoy estaba sin ningún rasguño.

… había protegido a Draco …

- MALDICION POTTER, REACCIONE – la vos de Snape lo hizo moverse hacia un lado, prácticamente arrastrando al rubio, intentando esquivar al demonio, que ahora estaba medio tuerto, uno de sus ojos sangraba, y aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué?.

Otro Clic, la mente le jugo, recordando cierto sueño que había visto:

" … _**El espejo estaba en el medio … se levantaba imponente, impresionante. Su marco estaba algo roído por los años, algo de polvo cubría el maltratado reflejo, pero el morocho no dudo en pasar su manga por este, y limpiarlo.**_

_**Se vio, con su capa, su sombrero de mago, y sus anteojos torcidos. Intento arreglar sus cabellos rebeldes pero apenas podía …**_

_**La cicatriz escocia … **_

_**Suspiro resignado, era inútil pelearse con sus cabellos. Estaba por irse, sin antes verse otra ves …**_

_**El reflejo mostraba un hombre detrás de él, alguien a quien conocía, pero no distinguía su rostro. Se giro para enfrentarlo, pero no había nadie allí. Volteo de nuevo, y el reflejo lo mostraba. Observo sobre su hombro y no había nadie.**_

_**Se acerco al espejo, despacio …**_

_**El sujeto, levanto su mano, señalándole algo, a su derecha. Observo hacia donde apuntaba … pero no veía nada.**_

_**La cicatriz escocia aun mas … **_

_**Llevo su mano a su frente, tratando de aplacar el dolor que producía. Murmuro algo por debajo, molesto, levanto su vista, y se dio un gran susto, aquel sujeto estaba a su lado, su rostro casi pegado al de él, moviendo sus labios, tratando de decirle algo, pero no le entendía. Seguía señalando hacia la derecha, pero seguía sin ver nada. Busco sus ojos … le eran tan familiar … Sus labios … los vio moverse, y poco a poco imitaba lo que trataba decir.**_

_**La cicatriz dio una gran punzada … haciéndolo gritar de dolor …llevo su mano a ella, estaba sangrando.**_

_**Miro el reflejo, buscando alguna solución, y allí solo encontró un rostro que le hizo temblar.**_

_**- Avada Kedavra – la figura dijo levantando su varita, lanzándole una imperdonable justo en su pecho, lanzándolo contra el espejo, haciéndolo añicos, cayendo junto a la ventana. Lo último que pudo ver fue el reflejo de la luna y un hermoso rayo plateado…."**_

- POTTER – el ojiverde se perdió en los ojos negros de su profesor, y comprendió.

- _Accio Varita_!! – grito justo a tiempo _– RIDDIKULUS_!! – el hechizo pego contra el pecho del monstruo, quien chillo estruendorosamente, pero para la sorpresa de varios, aquel boggart, se convirtió en un dementor, uno mas grande del que conocieran. Harry lo sabia, su sueño lo había predicho, y solo dijo dos palabras _– EXPECTRO PATRONUM_!! – un enorme ciervo salio del rayo plateado, uno realmente del tamaño justo para golpear aquel dementor, que parecía no atormentarse con aquel animal.

Draco abrió sus ojos, se sentía confundido. Sintió el cuerpo calido que lo apresaba, la protección, la magia que emanaba aquel cuerpo, parecía darle paz y alegría. Sus ojos pesaban, sentía aquel ruido espantoso, sintió presión en su pecho. Sus ojos grises pudieron observar que estaba recostado sobre el pecho de alguien que luchaba por salvarlos. Apenas pudo girar su rostro, para encontrarse semejante escena. Una bestia horrible los atacaba.

Parpadeo varias veces, estaba tan confundido …

La vos de quien lo protegía gritaba hechizos, y veía como se enfrentaba a aquella cosa. Que parecía resistir lo suficiente como para poder atacarlos otra ves. (¿ No había vivido esto ya?). Algo en su interior le decía que debía ayudar. Movió su brazo, despacio, dándose cuenta que estaba muy débil, le extraño, pero aun así, algo dentro de él le decía que debía hacerlo. Con delicadeza apoyo su mano en la varita de su salvador, quien se giro por un momento para verlo, con la mirada interrogante, pero el rubio solo atino a sonreírle, y apoyar su rostro en su hombro.

La magia aumento considerablemente. El Dementor grito, cuando detrás del enorme ciervo salio un dragón blanco de ojos plata, abriendo sus fauces lanzándole una especie de fuego inocuo. Pero aquel ser come almas, grito desesperado, ensordeciendo a todos los presentes.

El círculo que se había formado sobre la pira de sacrificio fluctuaba, el grito de miles de almas parecía ser más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba despacio. El viento parecía querer llevarse todo, logrando tirar a varios al suelo, o que se aferraran a algo sólido. El dementor parecía consumirse lentamente, como si se tratara de acido, fue derritiéndose en el suelo.

Harry y Draco fueron lanzados hacia atrás fuertemente golpeando a Snape y Lupin en el transcurso, dándose cuenta que la barrera que los separaba desde un principio había sido rota. El morocho aferraba el cuerpo del rubio, lo mas posible, la capa se movía demasiado, pero el no dejaba de abrazarlo, de cubrirlo de pensar que quería protegerlo.

- POTTER!! – la vos de Voldemort llamo su atención, no estaba tan lejos, pero si lo suficiente para lanzarle un hechizo – AVADRA KEDAVRA!! – grito con furia, al mismo tiempo que aquel agujero parecía cobrar mas fuerza. El rayo verde salio con furia en dirección de su cuerpo, pero … algo sucedió …

El espejo de Oesed apareció frente a ellos, reflejando la imagen de Tom Riddle en el.

Este grito …

Lanzo otro hechizo …

Pero no funcionó…

Apareció una figura en él, que hizo retroceder al propio Lord. Una mano salio del reflejo, en dirección del mago oscuro, tan huesuda y vieja como la imagen, que estaba cubierta con una negra capa. Harry la reconoció, era aquel que tanto lo había buscado y advertido sobre las traiciones de su "padre", en aquel mundo paralelo.

Las imágenes volvieron a invadir su mente, su "padre", su "prometido", su "hijo no nato", sus "amigos", los que murieron por protegerlo. Observo la imagen y lo comprendió …

… El no pertenecía a ese mundo …

**- Flash Back -**

- Harry – esa vos era tan hermosa, amaba al dueño de dichosa melodía.

- Dime – le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Me amas? – los ojos verdes se perdieron en los grises de su pareja, era tan hermoso, tan inocente, pero también como el había presenciado, era un serpiente lo suficientemente rastrera …

- Por supuesto – le respondió con vos segura – Te amo tanto que no importa en donde estemos, en que tiempo o espacio, dimensión o mundo. Yo te amare lo suficiente para encontrarte, verte a los ojos y sin decirte palabra, te demostraría cuanto te amo – tomo el rostro del otro y lo beso como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida – Nunca dejaría de hacerlo, Draco.

- Entonces, me ver forzado hacer un pacto – una vos detrás de ellos los sorprendió, levantándose rápidamente suelo, ocultos detrás de unas ruinas en un templo sagrado, en zona neutral.

- Severus – el morocho hablo, con recelo, tomando a Draco, por el brazo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, como si aquel hombre pensara en atacarlo – No importa que pacto harás, pero te aseguro que romperé cualquier obstáculo que me impongas por el corazón de vuestro hijo. Ni el propio Dios ha podido impedírmelo – el rubio temblaba, aforrándose a las ropas de su amado. Observando aquel hombre, su padre, con temor. Los ojos negros se posaron en ellos, y vio molestia, furia, y hasta desagrado.

- Con la eternidad como plazo, harás el pacto en su nombre – se acerco despacio hasta la pareja que lo miraba con recelo – Juraras, Tu Querubín Harry, que no habrá nadie mas a quien ames y protejas que al Arcángel Dragon – miro al rubio – Draco, mi hijo – Ambos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión. Severus había extendido sus manos, para que ellos la tomaran, el morocho con firmeza, el rubio con temor – Ante nuestro señor, os doy la bendición. Y los problemas que surjan a su alrededor, solo tendrán que recordar este momento …

**- Fin Flash Back –**

_- Remenber_ – la vos se escucho en su cabeza.


	12. Behind the mirror Parallel dimensions

**Remember**

**Harry Potter - AU**

**HP x DM **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**--**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**--**

**Capitulo**** 12 – Behind the mirror  - Parallel dimensions**

Todas las imágenes golpearon de lleno a Harry, mientras observaba como si fuera en cámara lenta aquella escena. Lord Voldemort estaba peleando con un reflejo, pero este parecía tener mucho mas detrás de los que caían ante los hechizos del mago oscuro.

Harry Potter había sido un Querubín en los cielos, hacia ya mucho tiempo, donde la creación apenas empezaba, se había enamorado de alguien, de un ser tan puro, y aun así, no podían estar juntos. Leyes, pactos y demás cosas le impedía poder amar, y eso al ser tan luminoso la tristeza la embargo, pero luego de esconderse tanto tiempo había sido descubiertos, y por el padre de este. Pero al ver que ellos tenían algo tan puro como la mano de su dios, los bendijo en secreto, y les dio un pacto eterno… amarse en todo ese tiempo.

- _Remember_ – sonó en su mente, mientras miraba como aquel Lord Voldemort trataba de mandar un avadra al espejo.

- TOM!! – grito el oji verde – Nos veremos en el infierno – y antes que este terminara de reaccionar, lanzo el hechizo de color verde al mismo tiempo que el espejo respondía de la misma forma – AVADRA KEDAVRA…

- NOOOOOOOO!! – el Señor Tenebroso grito, cuando sintió los impactos pero en ves de caer al suelo muerto, se sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de este.

Un estallido de luz se expandió por todo el lugar, alcanzando a los que estaban cerca. Lanzando a muchos varios metros, haciendo temblar el suelo, y hasta el mismo castillo. Todo se encegueció, para luego volver a una total oscuridad.

Harry no podía escuchar casi nada, solo apretaba el cuerpo que poseía entre los brazos, sentía que alguien decía algo, pero era tanto el dolor que sus oídos tenían que no prestaba atención. Quiso moverse, pero era inútil, un fuerte chillido lleno el lugar, luego estruendos, como si algo se rompiera por un fuerte impacto, llanto, gritos, risas, enojo, todo junto. Sus ojos se resentían a ser abiertos, ya que la luz había sido tan fuerte, que creía ver lucecitas de colores aun con los parpados cerrados.

El ruido se hizo mas fuerte, e insoportable, el mismo grito, apretando el cuerpo de Draco tratando de que nada le pasara, pero aun así, ni siquiera se escuchaba. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba, trataba de arrebatarle su dragón y él mismo se lo impedía.

Hasta que ya no escucho nada. El ruido, la presión, todo había desaparecido.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, encontrándose en un limbo oscuro, estaba flotando pero aun así, podía ver a su rubio entre sus brazos, parecía dormir. Toco su pulso, y suspiro besando sus cabellos, encontrándolo vivo aun.  Lo abrazo aun mas, como si quisiera fusionarlo con el.

- _Recordaste_ – una vos lo sorprendió, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró frente a un espejo. Pero el reflejo se notaba que no era él, no Draco, si no era el Harry y el dragón de otra dimensión – _Exacto. Eres inteligente – _le dijo mientras miraba con tristeza el cuerpo del rubio que este poseía entre sus brazos – _Hermoso, verdad? – _susurro con melancolía..

- Donde estamos? Quien eres? – lo observo un momento para luego abrir sus ojos en forma de sorpresa – Tu fuiste quien intento advertirme todo este tiempo, verdad?

- _Si – _el dijo regalándole una sonrisa, para luego ver a Draco que Harry sostenía – _Sabes que él es muy sensible?. Es terco, malhumorado, ególatra y muy altanero. Pero aun así, es uno de los seres mas dulces que habrás conocido, y te aseguro que te hará feliz – _su vos denotaba algo de tristeza. Sus ojos se aguaron cuando acaricio el cuerpo del Draco del otro lado del espejo – _El esta frío – _lagrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas, y Harry, comprendió a que se refería – _Este Draco es de tu mundo, es quien estaba en la piedra de sacrificio – _el morocho sintió que su corazón se apresaba con dolor – _Cuando hubo cambio de dimensiones, en ves de traspasar a ambos, hicieron un intercambio, dejándote a mi hermoso Draco, contigo, mientras este …- _acaricio sus cabellos del rubio, mientras parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría  - _cuando el Voldemort de tu dimensión lo coloco en la piedra, ya estaba moribundo. Los cruciatos que le dio, fueron demasiado para su tan puro cuerpo – _los ojos verdes del reflejo mostraron tanta tristeza que su propio corazón dolió, abrazando aun mas al Draco que vivía, y tenia entre sus brazos – _Lo que viste con él, fue real. Él te ama con toda su alma, y ante eso, te dio un regalo que jamás podrías despreciar – _Harry recordó las palabras de aquel Ron malo. Miro al rubio, y por inercia llevo la mano a su vientre, sintiéndolo plano, pero la energía mágica que emanaba demostraba que había un ser creciendo dentro de este. El niño que vivió, observo a su reflejo.

- Le daré todo lo mejor … para ambos – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Pero la imagen de su reflejo pareció fluctuar un momento – Que sucede? – El reflejo sonrió mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte del Draco que tenia a su lado, y lo apreso contra su cuerpo.

- _Mi tiempo ha terminado – _y como si fuera una explosión, detrás del reflejo se mostró como una barrera caía. Harry observaba todo como si fuera detrás de una pantalla de televisión.

El reflejo sujetaba al rubio, mientras se levantaba, y enfrentaba a su peor enemigo. Dumbledore estaba allí, maltrecho, apuntándole con la varita.

- MORIRAS HARRY!! – le dijo el mago con desprecio.

- No sin antes llevarte al mismísimo infierno – El reflejo beso los labios del Draco que tenia, y con media sonrisa lo deposito despacio en el suelo, tapándolo con su capa. Tomando su varita miro al gran mago – Por la larga vida – dijo, pero no para si mismo o para Dumbledore, por un segundo miro el espejo y le sonrió.

El reflejo se abalanzó rápidamente en forma suicida hacia el director de Hogwards diciendo rápidamente maldiciones que salían de forma continua de su varita, al mismo tiempo que varias de este golpeaban al cuerpo del muchacho. No se dejo adrementar, ni nada, llego a golpearlo en la cara, al estilo muggle, girando sobre su cuerpo, propinándole un patada en el costado y rostro.

La atención de Harry estaba en la pelea que se disputaba entre esos dos, pero la sombra de alguien apareció en su rango, a la izquierda, vio como Ron ( el malo ) apareció apuntándolo.

- CUIDADO!! – grito, pero el reflejo no lo escucho. El pelirrojo lanzo un rayo verde, con la mirada desquiciada.

El cuerpo del reflejo cayo inerte, no muy lejos donde había dejado al otro Draco, y como si fuera una escena de película, la mano derecha había quedado justo sobre la del rubio. Aquel Harry, ahora  muerto, parecía feliz. Su rostro mostraba paz …

Un tirón en su estomago sintió, como cuando un traslador lo llevaba. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, el ruido a su alrededor parecía que reventaría sus oídos, el viento era muy fuerte, y sentía que poseía varias heridas en su cuerpo, por que ardían y molestaba demasiado.

- MALDITO POTTER, ABRA LOS MALDITOS OJOS O JURO QUE YO MISMO LE MANDARE UN AVADRA!!

- Snape? – susurro despacio, abriendo sus ojos, observando que frente a este estaba el demonio – EL DEMONIO!! – grito, sujetando el cuerpo de Draco entre sus brazos.

- MALDICION POTTER, REACCIONE – Harry giro su rostro, otra ves la misma escena, las mismas amenazas del profesor de pociones, el demonio, Draco entre sus brazos. había vuelto a donde había empezado, aquel reflejo quiso solo explicarle los motivos, y ahora era su deber de hacer algo, y que el sacrificio que hizo no fuera en vano.

- "El que estaba vivo" – se dijo mentalmente. Observo a la criatura, y vio el torbellino sobre este – Accio Varita Harry Potter – dijo en vos alta, apenas sobre el ruido que provocaba aquel conjuro que Voldemort había invocado. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos – ASCENDIO – grito elevando al demonio con fuerza, en dirección al torbellino, pero este parecía resistirse, tratando de sujetarse de cualquier cosa – BOMBARDA – fue el segundo hechizo, el monstruo chillo de dolor, cuando su estomago pareció explotar. Las almas del torbellino se abalanzaron ante este, y lo sujetaron de las extremidades, introduciéndolo, provocando una explosión, lanzando a varios metros a la mayoría.

- NOOOOO!! – se escucho la vos del señor tenebroso.

Harry pudo ver que este parecía no solo sorprendido, si no algo demacrado. Pero si hacia segundos que estaba en su mejor forma.

- Maldito mocoso! – empezó a decir, mientras se le acercaba apuntándolo con todo el odio contenido – No se como lo hiciste, pero pagaras por haberlo destruido – invoco la imperdonable de color verde.

- EL ULTIMO HORROCROUX ESTA DESTRUIDO!! – la vos de Snape resalto entre todo ese ruido – MATELO POTTER!! AHORA!!

- AVADRA KEDAVRA!! – ambos se mandaron la misma maldición. La mantuvieron por un momento, como si probaran de quien era la mas fuerte. Harry vio el rostro de Voldemort, y lo vio demacrado, la conexión que tenia con este ya no estaba, es como si algo se hubiera roto – "_Por la larga vida_" – eso fue lo que había pronunciado su reflejo. Y fue en ese momento que lo comprendió. No había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo, si no para destruir el ultimo horrocruox, y eso, era lo que Tom Riddle no quería que supieran, por eso las dos dimensiones. así había podido resistir tanto tiempo. En otra lugar paralelo.

El poder de Harry aumento lo suficiente para largar una descarga por aquel rayo verde, impactando con el otro, haciéndolo fluctuar de tan magnitud, que la onda expansiva, golpeo directamente al señor tenebroso, lanzando al niño que vivió lejos de donde estaba.

Apenas pudo abrir sus ojos, todo le dolía y su cuerpo parecía que se partiría, pero solo alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de su enemigo, lejos, perdido entre los árboles, mientras que el cuerpo de Draco había caído al otro lado, pero mas cerca de él. Vio como muchos se apresuraban a acercarse, pero ya no pudo contenerse mas … sus parpados se cerraron, hundiéndose en la oscuridad.


	13. The End

El olor a enfermería, le indicaba que aun estaba vivo. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza, el corazón .. y el vientre …

NO – grito desesperado mientras se sentaba de repente, llevándose las manos a su estomago, buscando a la criatura que estaba engendrando.

Señor Malfoy, recuerde donde esta. Haga el favor de no gritar – la vos de la enfermera Pomphey lo hizo callar, mirando a su alrededor asustado. Estaba por decir algo, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejo pasar a tres figuras, que sonreían y hablaban animadamente.

Har … - cayo de repente. Palideció, y recordó que esto lo había ya vivido.

Y como si fuera desha bu … ( o como se escriba XD ) … Detrás de ellos aparecía Dumbledore, pero acompañado por otras personas, que no conocía. Retrocedió en la cama, pegándose al espaldar, protegiendo su vientre, temblaba, sentía frío, y estaba agitado.

Señor Malfoy – la enfermera grito, acercándose, pero este reacciono de mala manera, la empujo y salio corriendo hasta el final de la enfermería, esquivando camas, volteando mesas con pociones o frascos vacíos.

Aléjense!!! No me toquen!! – grito asustado.

Señor Malfoy – la vos del director era suave y cortes. Pero no confiaba.

Jamás pensé ver al huron en ese estado – el pelirrojo hablo, al mismo tiempo que era codeado por la castaña – OUCH!!! Y ahora que? – dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Lo que tiene de inteligencia lo tiene de delicadeza, señor Wesleay – Snape hablo con desden, mientras no quitaba los ojos en su ahijado.

Lo siento profesor – dijo la parejita, mientras la castaña le reprochaba con la mirada.

Pero luego hubo un silencio, Harry miraba al rubio, serio, y Draco temblaba, como si su pesadilla hubiera sido realidad, como si realmente este fuera un sueño, solo se bajo de la cama rápidamente, llegando hasta la pared, como queriendo ocultarse, escapar.

señor Malfoy, espere, debe estar acostado … en su estado usted … - pero la enfermera se detuvo, cuando vio que el morocho levantaba su mano, haciéndole señas que lo dejara. Pomfey miro a Snape, que asintió. Ella sabia la historia, "alocada" , que había contado "el niño que vivió y venció", y los traumas que había sufrido el rubio, eran contraproducentes para él, solo por eso se alejo un momento, entregándole las cosas al profesor de posiciones, indicándole que debía darle y que no. Se dispuso a salir con los otros dos muchachos, bajo amenazas, aunque no les gusto hacerlo.

La enfermería quedo en silencio, solo ellos tres. Harry aun miraba a Draco, serio, quien temblaba con temor.

- Ven – dijo despacio, ofreciéndole su mano – Ven, debo curar tus heridas – le sonrío despacio, dándole confianza. El rubio dudo, miro aquel hombre que no conocía, pero el semblante de tranquilidad el morocho lo hizo moverse, despacio – Ven, siéntate en la cama, el profesor Snape revisara tu estado y yo te vendare – le dijo despacio, colocando una mano en su espalda, para ayudarlo a caminar.

Lentamente se dejo llevar, el hombre de negro saco una varita, Draco se tenso, pero si no fuera por los brazos protectores del morocho hubiera salido corriendo.

shhhh … no te hará nada, mira, me lo hará a mi, y luego a ti – le dijo haciéndole señas al hombre que hiciera su chequeo en el. Una luz blanca salio de la varita, pegando en el pecho de Harry, y este sonrío ante el cosquilleo, salieron varias cosas, y el hombre de negro sonrío de costado.

Aun no ha tomado sus pociones, señor Potter – el morocho se sonrojo algo nervioso

Lo haré después – le dijo mientras miraba el rubio – ves, no hace nada – Draco, miro a Snape y asintió despacio, sintiendo aquel rayo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, apretó la mano del morocho buscando apoyo, encontrándolo en la calidez de esos ojos verdes.

Esta algo bajo de vitaminas, algo que se soluciona fácil con una poción. Las heridas son superficiales, ninguna de gravedad – se detuvo un momento – Parece tener mas de mes y medio de embarazo, su núcleo mágico esta intacto, la esencia del feto es normal – ambos padres suspiraron aliviados. Harry poso su mano en el vientre, y Draco le sonrío despacio – Necesita reposo, mucho, y alimentarse bien, el niño será fuerte ya que ambos padres son magníficos magos - la vos de Snape fue suave, mirando a su ahijado, con una sonrisa. Sorprendiendo al morocho.  
- Todo estará bien, nada que un buen descanso y una comida de Molly te hará sentir mejor – Harry tomo las manos del rubio, besándolas despacio, sonrojando al rubio.  
- Yo … - dudo un poco en hablar, mirando al profesor de pociones, y su varita – Yo no soy mago – dijo pacito, mirándolo con temor – Yo … no pertenezco aquí. Yo … quiero regresar a donde pertenezco – ambos morochos, se miraron y su rostro se ensombreció.

Draco – dijo Harry – Te lo explicare despacio – suspiro – Cuando estaba en tu mundo, recuerdas que … mi padre era Voldemort – el rubio asintió – Bueno, en realidad, no lo era. El manipulo las dimensiones, para poder atraparme en ese lado, para tener un recaudo de mi … alma – miro a Snape, que se había sentado en la cama contigua – Voldemort tenia la intención de matarte a toda costa, pero cuando quedaste embarazado, lo pensó mejor, sabiendo que nacería un niño poderoso, me mataría, no antes de sacar su alma que estaba en mi, y pasárselo a nuestro hijo – toco su vientre semi plano – El nos implanto recuerdos falsos, nuestras vidas como rebeldes, pero si el Dumbledore que vimos era real, en esa dimensión – río despacio con melancolía – Pero cuando te encontré en aquel lugar, frente al espejo, las dimensiones se conectaron, gracias al Profesor Snape – señalo al porcionista, que le hizo una reverencia con su cabeza – El mantuvo todo este tiempo buscando la puerta para que ambas se encontraran, solo que hubo un inconveniente – Draco tembló, pero Harry le sonrío despacio – El Harry de tu dimensión, vino aquí, y yo fui allá, pero la diferencia fue que en el ultimo momento, cuando el Voldemort de aquí, hizo un ritual, era el Draco de este lugar, supuestamente iban a cambiarse, pero estaba tan débil … que murió – el rubio se quedo un momento quieto, para luego intentar alejarse del morocho.

Entonces … yo soy …

Si, tu eres el Draco de aquel Harry, quien murió salvándote a ti, y a mi dimensión … - hubo un silencio, el rubio trataba de procesar toda la información que le estaban dando, sintiendo su cuerpo falta de fuerzas, que cuando quiso levantarse, las piernas no le resistieron, pero los fuertes brazos del morocho impidieron que se golpeara, elevándolo, depositándolo en la cama, acostándolo.

Y este hijo …

Es nuestro – le dijo despacio – Tu llevas mi hijo, y como tal, yo estaré a tu lado, … si me dejas … claro esta – le dijo sonriéndole, acariciándole el rostro.

Puedo … estar solo, un momento? – dijo pacito, cerrando sus ojos.

Claro, primero tomate la poción que dejo la enfermera, para que te mejores – el rubio hizo lo que le indico, luego se tapo con la sabana, y le dio la espalda, mirando hacia un costado.

Harry suspiro, miro a Snape, quien le hizo una seña que saliera.

Fuera, estaba sus amigos, algunos profesores, pero el morocho no dijo nada, solo sonrío, y salio en dirección a los jardines del castillo, dejando todos atrás, sin contestar ninguna pregunta.

Déjenlo solo, necesita pensar – Snape dijo molesto, ante el parloteo de todos.

No pudieron reprocharle, sabían que tenia razón.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, y el rubio se recuperaba despacio. Harry había asistido como siempre a los chequeos que Snape le hacia. Este pasaba mucho tiempo con el, recordando cosas de su vida de estudiante, mas bien la del otro Draco. Pero le gustaba escuchar como hacia la vida imposible a los amigos de Harry y todo lo que disfrutaba con su "familia". había aceptado que era mago, que hacia pocas cosas, y que tenia que aprender mucho.

Le costaba a veces estar con los amigos, el trío dorado, le había contado su "padrino". Granger era inteligente, y era tan buena como la que una ves vio cuando estuvo encerrado. Pero aun le costaba estar con el pelirrojo. sentía aberración a su presencia, miedo pero el mismo trataba de controlarse, sabia que ahora esta a salvo..

Varios magos, Aurores, le dijeron que eran, pasaron por allí, le hacían preguntas, anotaban otras, y muchas veces Harry se enojaba con ellos diciendo que no aceptara beber nada de lo que le ofrecían. La enfermera Pomfey estaba mas que furica cada ves que el Ministro aparecía exigiendo cosas, que el no entendía, pero se atemorizaba cada ves que intentaba acercársele. También paso por allí un hombre lobo, con su rostro bonachón y le daba confianza, diciendo que el ahora era parte de su manada, que Harry era un hijo para el, y su cría seria tan bienvenida como el propio Draco

Luego vio como este se acercaba mucho a su padrino y le decía cosas se notaba que algo había allí. Sonreía cuando hacia que no los miraba

Pero soportar a Dumbledore, era demasiado. Aun tenia los recuerdos a flor de piel de la maldad y tiranía del hombre. Aunque fuera falso o no su dimensión, aquel sujeto realmente era malvado y despiadado. No confiaba en la sonrisa buena y dulce que siempre le daba. Y gracias a Dios que siempre estaba Severus o Harry con el cada ves que aparecía por allí.

Los días pasaron, luego fueron semanas y meses, ya tenia una enorme panza y el morocho de ojos verdes iba y venia tan contento que no paraba de decirle todo lo que estaba consiguiendo para la niña. Por que al fin habían sabido el sexo, una hermosa niña, Lili, le había puesto su padre, a honor a su abuela.

El lugar donde estaba viviendo ahora, era una enorme sala, solo para el y Harry, sabia que era en una parte de una torre del castillo Hogwards, nada que ver del que recordaba, los elfos domésticos y los fantasmas lo acompañaban y le daban algunos caprichos, aunque el no era de pedir mucho. Observo por la ventana, allí podía ver al morocho con sus amigos, varios de los gatitos, había dicho Severus, jugando con la escoba y una pelotas mágicas, Según el otro Draco, era un experto en ese juego que ahora no recordaba el nombre por que le era difícil pronunciarlo, pero el no podía hacer nada por la enorme panza.

La puerta se abrió despacio y se giro con una sonrisa, la cual se borro cuando vio a aquel sujeto mirándolo con algo de .. .burla.

- Hola Huron – Ron entro cerrando la puerta dejando una canasta con bocadillos y unos libros – Mama te manda esto, dice que podrás entretenerte – Molly, una mujer pelirroja con sobrepasada de madre protectora.

- Gracias – le dijo despacio, se movió hacia la canasta y vio que contenía panecillos dulces, los que les había gustado cuando les mando la primera ves – Tu madre me volverá aun mas una pelota con lo que me manda – río despacio tomando uno, y lo mordió, encontrándolo relleno de crema.

- La verdad que si – le dijo sonriéndole, mirándolo comer – Harry esta ocupado, y creo que lo estará por toda la tarde – susurro despacio mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien comía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando aquello.

- lo se, lo vi jugar con … - se detuvo un momento, recordando la escena. Abajo estaba Harry jugando con los gemelos pelirrojos, la niña pelirroja, la castaña, dos amigos mas y … Ron – levanto su vista y dejo caer el panecillo – No … - negó varias veces – No .. tu estas muerto!!!!

Pero antes que pudiera gritar cerca de la ventana, fue sujetado de los cabellos y jalado hacia la cama, bruscamente, con una varita ilegal, cerro todo el lugar, dejándolo a medias oscuras:- si, rubio, soy yo – los ojos celestes de "Ron" resaltaba el lugar – Y sabes lo que me costo llegar aquí? – paso su lengua por sus labios en forma lujuriosa, mirándole con deseo – Pero la recompensa será muy buena – se abalanzo contra este, y le arranco la tunica, casi golpeando su vientre.

- NOOO!!! – grito, fuertemente intentando sacárselo de ensima. Ya lo tenia desnudo cintura hacia abajo, y golpeaba su vientre para calmarlo – Mi bebe!! Mi bebe!! – gemía de dolor

- Quédate quieto, maldita ramera!! Oh juro que sacare a tu maldita cría de un solo tajo – mostró un cuchillo curvo, una daga antigua y le dio una picada suave al costado, haciéndolo gemir de dolor y hasta cortar parte de la piel

- No .. por favor – susurro apenas, mientras se dejaba abrir las piernas y lloraba.

- si así, dragoncito, así me gusta – Ron se coloco entre sus piernas, levantando la cadera un poco, mientras se desabrochaba sus propios pantalones, guiando su hombría erecta hacia el orificio – Mmmm lo disfrutaremos como la ultima ves … - coloco la punta y se movió para poder penetrarlo bruscamente.

- SECTUMSEMPRA1!!! – alguien grito golpeando a ese Ron, lanzándolo contra la pared, viendo como se convulsionaba, como se desangraba por nariz, ojos, oídos y boca – CRUCIO – siseo en parsel Harry mirándolo con odio, con los ojos verdes esmeraldas como una serpiente. Los gritos del pelirrojo se hicieron mas fuerte, y Draco lloraba.

- POTTER DETENGASE!! – Severus había llegado justo detrás de el, cuando lo vio palidecer en el patio y gritar el nombre del rubio. había tenido esa sensación extraña pero al verlo salir espantado, sus dudas eran razonables.- Mire lo que le esta provocando a Draco esos gritos!!! – El morocho se detuvo, y dejo de torturar lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo de aquel sujeto. Se giro para ver a su rubio y salio corriendo.

- Draco – susurro intentando abrazarlo

- NO!!! NO ME TOQUES!! – le grito desesperado, estaba temblando, sentía que su entrada había sido casi profanada, aun sentía aquella cosa horrible entre sus nalgas – no me toques – gimió para luego llevar su mano a su vientre, sintió que algo salía de su entrada y casi se horrizo cuando pudo ver que era sangre.

- Entro en labor!! – Severus grito acercándosele, y alzándolo hacia la cama, donde gimió aun mas, sentía que su vientre se partía en dos – Llama a Pomfey!! RAPIDO!! – los que estaban allí salieron a toda prisa dejando solo a Harry con Draco y el profesor de pociones.

- Mi bebe – susurro con angustia, mientras otra contracción.

Ya no supo quien estaban los dolores nublaban su vista y muchos murmullos a su alrededor. Vio como Severus parecía gritarle algo al morocho, luego este se apartaba y llegaba la enfermera, junto a otra ayudante que no conocía. Luego los gritos de las mujeres detrás de la puerta que parecían alarmadas, vio como un rayo paso cerca de el, pero ni siquiera lo rozó, vio a Harry levantar su varita y pegarle a algo, luego se escucho gritos lejos, desde afuera, y algo de " cayo contra el suelo matándose". gimió otra ves, fuertemente, la niña venia mal, estaba ahorcándose con el cordón. No quería morir, no quería que la niña pagara sus pecados…

- NOOO!!! – grito con una contracción, mientras muchos le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero era demasiado tarde, no aguantaba … un crack se escucho como un eco, todos estaban en silencio, su bebe no lloraba, ni nada, no sentía ni movimiento – Mi bebe … mi bebe …

-…. Esta muerta, le quebraste el cuello – susurro alguien y ya no pudo mas. abrió su boca gritando desesperado. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y cayo hacia atrás sin vida … con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mirando la nada. …


	14. Finite Incantatem

Era un día de primavera. Hacia calor, y el sol era realmente hermoso. Aunque estuviera en las mazmorras, las ventanas estaban hechizadas para demostrar que afuera había una hermosa mañana y el debía levantarse.

Gruño molesto, odiaba despertarse temprano cuando tenia día de descanso. El dolor de cabeza estaba algo leve, pero luego de tener que despertar a media noche, con sus gritos y desesperado llanto, había obligado a su jefe de Casa a mudarlo a un lugar mas privado y mas restringido. Despeino mas sus cabellos, bostezo sin cortesía alguna y se fue hacia el baño. Se miro al espejo y encontró al ser mas desarreglado del mundo mágico. Bufo no haciéndole caso a su reflejo y se lavó la cara, sus dientes y sus manos, Luego salio de allí, hacia el armario, tenia algo de ropa, no había querido comprar mas, no lo necesitaba, el había dicho a su Padre y este casi le da un infarto.

Pero no le importo. Su padrino le dijo que quizás fuera lo que le "paso"…

Hacia mas de un mes que había despertado, luego de un coma mágico, uno que Voldemort lo había inducido, controlado y hasta manipulado todos sus recuerdos. El no había sido el mismo, había entrado a los mortifagos a Hogwards, había intentado matar a Dumbledore, pero no pudo, no contó con algo que el lord oscuro jamás pensó que un Malfoy pudiera tener.

Buenos días – la vos a sus espalda le hizo sonreír despacio

Severus – le dijo terminando de arreglar su tunica, el reflejo montaba a un Draco mas alto, con cabellos largos casi como su padre, su rostro tan limpio, salvo por la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, una que recordaba bien – Todo esta bien – susurro al espejo, y se giro para mirar al pocionista – Tengo hambre.

Como siempre – gruño el pelinegro acompañándolo hacia el gran comedor – Hoy llegan los gatitos – la mirada gris se ilumino – Mas bien llega tu gatito. Se lo dirás? – pregunto con media mueca de desagrado.

Remenber – le dijo sonriéndole con picardía, alejándose de el y sentándose en la mesa semi vacía de Slythering.

Miro al grupo de Gryffindors que aparecía, y sonrío. Hacia un mes que había salido de un coma, sus recuerdos habían sido mezclados, y cuando despertó, supo que ahora todo era distinto. había presenciado el sacrifico, había corrido por las calles de Inglaterra en forma de rebelde, y todo aquello parecía tan irreal. Pero gracias a eso, habían echo muchos milagros, demasiados.

Granger había usado un gira tiempo, uno poderoso, llegar a la dimensión, salvarlo, salvar a Harry y matar a unos cuanto indeseables, y eso todo gracias a Voldemort. sonrío con ironía, Esta dimensión era la verdadera, la única y basta, había despertado gritando por su bebe, por su niña, y nadie parecía creerle, el ministro de Magia intento mandarlo a Askaban, para encerrarlo de por vida, sacar su alma y ser devorada por dementores…

Pero siempre aparecía el gran héroe del mundo, el salvador, el niño que vivió y ahora venció. Con su capa reluciente y su varita de triunfador había abogado por el y salvado su hermoso trasero de ser enviado a prisión.

Recogió un poco de pan, untándolo con mermelada, y vio como Potter entraba al comedor. Este sonrío, realmente había pasado todo aquello con el cara raja???. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el lo miro con desafío y el otro con reproche. Cuando lo vio amagar sentarse, le dio una sonrisa aun mas cínica y eso le provoco levantarse y alejarse de la mesa.

" Harry!" – la vos de Granger se hizo fuerte y varios Gryffindors le siguieron.

- Que quieres cara raja? – El rubio había dejado su desayuno de lado.

- Que crees que quiero algo de ti Malfoy – se detuvo frente a este cruzando sus brazos

- No se, tu viniste aquí primero- le sonrío mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

- Uff – bufo dándole la espalda e ir en dirección a su mesa

- Por cierto – le dijo antes que se retirara – Le pondremos Lili, sino te molesta

Harry se detuvo un momento, no comprendiendo las palabras, era algo lento pero casi enseguida tomo el comentario. Se giro para mirarle a ver si se burlaba de el, pero no era así.

Muchos gritaron por la sorpresa cuando el morocho fue hacia Draco, lo tomo de la tunica y con brusquedad lo levanto para que estuviera cara a cara. Algunos sacaron sus varitas para separarlos pero se quedaron allí con la boca abierta.

Harry besaba a Draco de una forma que parecía que se acabaría el mundo. Mientras este lo abrazaba:- Dime que no es verdad? – susurro

- Estoy de unas semanas, pero si, se que será niña – susurro besándolo otra ves.

El profeta se volverá loco al otro día, ya podía ver los titulares.

" Harry Potter el niño que vivió y venció, será papa por parte de Draco Malfoy.

Luego de la batalla final donde el héroe del mundo mágico venció al Quien no debe ser nombrado. Ha contraído matrimonio hacia unas semanas atrás en secreto, y ahora espera una niña, según lo que dijo Draco Malfoy ahora de Potter. Y que se llamara Lili …"

Draco sonrío, y beso otra ves al morocho. Recordando las palabras exactas del verdadero Malfoy.

" Remember, jamás olvides. Cuando encuentres tu dimensión, allí estarás a salvo y nada volverá a ocurrir"

Beso al morocho para luego sonreír:- Estoy en casa – susurro a los labios de su esposo quien no comprendió aquello, pero solo lo beso otra ves.

Todos estaban en casa .. Todos.

* * *

*0* el final!! algo corto, algo desencajado, pero terminado al FIN XD jajajaj espero comentarios y que sigan leyendo mas de mis historias- Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeee1!!!


End file.
